The Never Aging Darkness
by Rika Hitoshi
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome's daughter is pulled into the book and must now summon Suzaku. Will she be able to protect both worlds and the one she loves from a new villian bent on capturing Suzaku? Completed! Please R&R!
1. Story

Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fushigi Yuugi. Chichiri Ichiban!  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Story  
  
Kiki yawned as she walked out from her bedroom. As she poured a glass of juice she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and pressed the talk button, "Hello, this is Kiki speaking, how may I help you?" she heard a giggle on the other end and sighed, "Niko, should've guess, what's up?" the giggling subsided and a girls voice spoke from the other line, "Hey, wanna go to the library today?"  
  
Kiki started chocking on the juice she had just drunk, coughing she pounded on her chest, "What's this? Niko wanting to go to the library? You said you would die before you would ever set a foot in there remember? Why the sudden change?" there was a slight pause before the other girl responded, "Well I saw this cute guy working there, and well." "Oh god. I know exactly where this is heading. Do not even try, I told you before, I am not into men like you. They are annoying remember?" there was a long whine, "Aww, come on Kiki, it's been so long since you've gone on a date, what's the harm in a small one?" Kiki didn't speak for a moment, the other line was silent too. Then she sighed, "All right, I'll go with you to the library." Right after she said that she held the phone away from her ear to avoid her eardrum being busted, Niko had the ability to shatter glass. After they agreed to meet at noon, Kiki left to get dress.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
At about 11:30 Kiki left her apartment and headed towards the local library. Once she got there she saw the excited Niko waving at her. "You act like a small school girl Niko." Niko narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, well you aren't really miss social now." Kiki glared at her, "I have my reasons, you know them." Niko sighed, "Yes, well still, you should still try to get out more." After another glare session they headed in. It seemed that the really "cute guy" was out on lunch break and wouldn't be back for another hour. So they both decided to hang out there until her arrived. While Niko was waiting for the "cute guy" to return, Kiki wandered through the library.  
  
She stopped to tighten her hair tie when it snapped and flew off a few feet. As she cursed silently, she rubbed her finger that had received a small cut. She walked over to the broken tie and knelt down to pick it up. As she was bending down a book fell on her head. "Ow. my god, is it hurt Kiki today?" she picked up the book and hair tie and started looking for the book's place. Not seeing one she wondered if someone had pushed it out from the other side, "Niko." there was no response. She looked at the book to see if it was hint or something from Niko, "The Universe of the Four Gods. hmm, that sounds like an odd, how to move on to a new life type book. Crazy Niko, probably hoped that the impact would damage my brain or something." She sat down and looked at the book, "That name sounds familiar though." she opened the book just as Niko came around the corner, "Hey Kiki. Kiki!" Niko tried to grab her but Kiki already disappeared into the red light.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
When Kiki opened her eyes, everything was dark; she couldn't see anything around her at all. She slowly stood up, her eyes adjusting to her new surrounds. "Niko?" she had hoped to hear her best friends friendly cheerful voice, but all she heard was a sorrowful wind. She shivered and zipped up her jacket. She soon decided that standing there wasn't going to do her any good she started walking in the direction that laid ahead of her. After walking for what seemed hours she saw lights in what looked like a city. She picked up her pace and saw the entrance.  
  
She started running, but didn't notice that the gates were closed and ended up running into them, making a loud thud noise. "Ow." she rubbed her forehead and looked up at the gates. She started pounding on them and kicking them, since she was wearing sneakers kicking didn't do much good. Already tired from walking in the cold and the pounding her head had received she knelt down and leaned up against the gates. Kiki tried to keep as warm as possible, but it was hard, her jacket wasn't that thick and the winds were strong. Shivering she slowly fell into a light sleep.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Back in the real world Niko had picked up the book and started to read it. "The young girl, cold and tired fell into a slight sleep, leaning against the city gates. Kiki, what's going on?" she closed the book and examined the title, "The title of this book, I've heard it before. Kiki's mom and dad have talked about it before, I remember, we both heard them talking about it one time when I stayed over there. Maybe they know something about it." Niko got up and hid the book under her sweater and left the library, catching the next train to Miaka and Tamahome's house. She soon arrived there and started pounding on the door. Miaka opened it surprised, "Hello Niko, can I help you with something."  
  
Niko took the book out from under her sweater, "Do you know anything about this book?" seeing Miaka's reaction, Niko took that as a yes. "Kiki, she, she, was I don't know how to put this but, well, she was enveloped in this bright red light and well vanished." "She was? Oh no, Kiki. Niko, come inside please." Niko walked inside slowly as Miaka left and came back with Tamahome, who had the same expression as Miaka, except more serious. "Niko was Kiki really taken into the book?" Niko nodded slowly, "At least that's what I think happened. Here, maybe it'll if one of you look at it'll explain something."  
  
Miaka took the book from Niko's hand and flipped it open. She sat down and started to read it, "As a dim and dark sun began to rise the young woman opened her eyes. Her body felt cold and numb and she could not move it was as if she was frozen. Even though the sun had risen, it did not seem to make a difference to her surroundings everything was still dark. Just as she was about to close her eyes again she heard something moving in the brush nearby. Not being able to move she sat there, hoping it was someone who could help her. However, as the being emerged her eyes widen in fright. There stood a huge beast, its mouth dripping with saliva and its red eyes shining in the darkness. The young maiden could not move and was stuck just sitting there. The beast continued to get closer and closer until it stood right in front of her."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki tried to move her arms, legs, body, anything, but every part of her was numb from the coldness. She tried to scream out hoping that someone would hear her and come, but her throat seemed to be raw and it hurt too much to just talk. "Please. someone save me. please." she knew that her soft prayer wouldn't be heard by anyone, she was sure that the monster in front of her couldn't hear the soft plea. The monster roared and smacked her with its huge clawed paw, sending her flying into the brush, tearing at her clothing and flesh. The wound stung horrible and as Kiki looked she noticed that a weird green liquid was pouring from the wound along with her blood.  
  
She heard the monster coming back towards her. Closing her eyes, she accepted the fate that seemed to be waiting for her. The heavy footsteps stopped and she heard another voice, but she couldn't seem to hear what it was saying. She actually couldn't hear anything anymore and the only thing she could feel was the wound on her side, but the slowly subsided and everything went black.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
When Kiki had opened her eyes again everything had changed. She wasn't outside but in a nice warm room that was well lit. She sat up and was surprised to see that the wound that was on her side had gone. Standing up, she saw that her clothes had been changed from her regular jeans and jacket to a lovely rope of beautiful blue and green colors. Looking around, she noticed that the room looked very different from those that she was used to. "It looks like those I've seen in books about Asia in the past." She walked over to the door and slid it open, outside it was still dark, but the walkways were lit with small lanterns. She pulled the robe closer it was still cold too.  
  
As she was making a turn she bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the ground. "Sorry Lady, I didn't see ya coming." Kiki blinked slowly as she looked up at the man, "I-I'm sorry too." she continued to stare at him, "What? Is there something on my face? Why are you just staring at me?" Kiki shook her head, "Sorry, It's just, well I." he cut her off, "Hey, I recognize ya now, yer the woman the Chichiri brought back. Sorry; I thought ya were one of the workers here. Here let me help ya up. Name's Tasuki by the way." He helped Kiki up and she bowed a little, "M-my name is Kiki." he cut her off again, "I was actually coming to get ya, Hotohori wanted to see if ya had awaken yet." "Hotohori?" they had started walking the way Tasuki had come, "Yeah, well actually it's Lord Hotohori," Tasuki rolled his eye's a little, "He's the emperor." "Emperor?" Where was she? Emperor wasn't a term used anymore when speaking of someone who ruled a country.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
She followed him and they entered a brightly lit chamber and Tasuki knelt down, Kiki followed suit, still confused though. The man on the throne stood up, Kiki guessed that this was Lord Hotohori. "So you are the strange new comer to this kingdom. Your clothing and your features, they seem familiar, are you from the same world that Miaka Yuki is from?" Kiki looked at him, "Y-you know my mother?" Hotohori looked at her confused, "Miaka is a mother? Then that means." Tasuki cut him off too, "That means that Miaka and Tamahome got kids!" Hotohori nodded, sending small glares at Tasuki who wasn't paying attention to them. "Wow, that's great, I'm happy for 'em, even though I don' like Tamahome too much."  
  
Kiki had stood up by then and was smiling at Tasuki, "So you know both my parents then." Tasuki nodded, "Yeah, Tamahome was one of the Suzaku Seven, like me and Hotohori." Tasuki stopped talking for a moment, "How old are ya?" Kiki narrowed her eyes, "It's rude to ask a woman that, but I guess I'll tell you, I'm twenty-two." Both Tasuki and Hotohori exchanged puzzled glances. "Your twenty-two?" they both asked her. "Yeah, I'm twenty- two, do you have some sort of a problem with that?" she asked annoyingly. "It's as we suspected then." Kiki turned around to see a young boy.  
  
Hotohori's expression turned serious "Are you positive Chiriko?" Chiriko nodded, "Yes, our world, it has actually stopped aging. Its axis of time with the other world has been cut off, stopping time in our world. If she," nods at Kiki, "Is actually Lady Miaka's daughter, then the world there is still aging, and if she is actually as old as she claims, then this world hasn't been aging for a great deal of time, which is now what I am trying to figure out." Tasuki walked over to Chiriko, "Are ya absolutely positive bout this Chiriko? I mean, it's kinda hard to believe." Chiriko turned to Tasuki, "Do you doubt my knowledge Tasuki? Is it because I am just a "mere child"? Hmm?" "What? No, I mean this whole thing is weird! That's all." Kiki looked at all three of them, extremely confused. Tasuki and Chiriko kept arguing and Hotohori had sat back down and looked like he was in deep thought. Kiki couldn't take the yelling and stepped outside of the room.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Woo, ok there it is chapter ichiban! So send me your reviews, your rants, your flames no da! ::Puts on fire resistant clothing:: I'm ready for you! However, please, if your gonna send me a flame don't make too violent or anything, I don't like violence no da, ::goes SD and hides behind Chichiri:: Chapter two should be up shortly no da. About halfway done with it. Tasuki: Are you sure about that? Rika: Yes, why? Tasuki: Cause the odds of ya actually finishing something is slim to nothing. Rika: Aww, com'on Tasuki, why so mean? Nuriko: Yeah, it's her first fic, give her a break. Rika: Yeah. it is! Tasuki: Cause ya made me look stupid!! Rika: I did? Aww I'm sorry Tasuki-san, I didn't mean too. Tasuki: So ya'll change it? Rika: Nope sorry, your on your own. See ya! ::pop sound and vanishes:: Tasuki: AHH!! 


	2. Explanation

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, so I don't own Fushigi Yuugi no da. As much as I wish I did, I don't!! So ya can't sue me no da! If you try to I'll sick Chichiri on you no da!  
  
Chapter 2: Explanation Please  
  
Kiki sighed and she looked around, the sun's dim light did seem to make this a little brighter, but it was an eerie type of light. It made Kiki feel scared and lonely, but she did not know why. "That book. its title sounded familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it. In addition, these people, their names, and appearances, they seem familiar too. Why though? The 'Universe of t-" "Of the Four Gods, your speaking of a book no da?" Kiki turned around and saw another man there. 'This place is just full of men isn't it.' "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything no da." Kiki shook her head, "No, y-you didn't. I just didn't." "Didn't expect anyone to hear you no da?" she nodded, "You look familiar, like those other people." The man looked surprised, "Really now, I do, do I? You look familiar too, you remind me of Miaka no da. And a little of Tamahome too, no da." Kiki blinked, "You know them too?" "Of course, why wouldn't I? Everyone at this palace does, no da. You would expect that since Miaka was the priestess of Suzaku and Tamahome one of the Suzaku Seven, no da."  
  
Kiki stared at him completely confused then started thinking out loud, "Priestess of Suzaku. the Suzaku Seven. Chiriko, Hotohori, Tasuki. Argh! Why can't I remember why these things sound familiar?!" she blinked and looked back at up at the man who was smiling, "You know Miaka Yuki and Tamahome too no da?" Kiki nodded again, "Of course I do, they are my parents." She sighed at his expression, it was the same as Hotohori and Tasuki's earlier. "I'm Kiki, their daughter." "I'm Chichiri, nice to me you no da."  
  
Kiki blinked, and then she began to remember things, "Chichiri. Aya! I remember now! When I was little, my mother told me all about these great adventures she had with father. She told Niko and me all about this strange place where hundreds of dangerous things happened and how she managed to make it out alive and save her best friend. Never thought she was actually telling the truth, I mean you are real right?" she started pulling on Chichiri's face and accidentally pulled off his mask.  
  
"AIE!!" her reaction was that off the same as Miaka's when Chichiri pulled off one mask to show another, he started laughing, "You really are Miaka's daughter no da." He put the mask back on. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull of your face mask thing. I just wanted to make sure you were actually real." Chichiri nodded, "It's no problem, don't worry about no da." Kiki smiled and they headed back into the main chamber. There Nuriko was trying to comfort Hotohori and Mitsukake was watching over Tama and Chiriko. Tasuki had given up fighting with Chiriko and was leaning against a wall. They all looked over as Chichiri and Kiki walked in.  
  
Nuriko stopped trying to comfort Hotohori and walked over to Kiki. "Well you certainly look like Miaka. Wonder if your stomach is like hers too." Kiki turned a little red, "I do not eat as much as my mother." Nuriko laughed, "Well that'll be one good thing, the food cost will be low." She patted Kiki on the head and joined Tasuki on the wall. Hotohori stood up, "We need to do something. It seems that Miaka and Tamahome's daughter wouldn't have been sent here for a reason. It seems there is an evil force behind this darkness and we need to find it and destroy it."  
  
Everyone remained silent. There was a cough from Tasuki, but otherwise all you could hear, was well nothing. There were no crickets or bugs outside. Kiki looked around, "Umm, I'm confused." Hotohori looked over at her, "About what?" "Well, what do you mean 'we need to find it and destroy it'?" "It's simple, since you are Miaka's daughter you carry on the task of being the Priestess of Suzaku. It is your job then to summon Suzaku." Kiki nodded slowly, "Ok, I understand that, but what does that have to do with "us" going out there and destroying something? Can't we summon the bird thing and wish for the sun to come back?" everyone was staring at her and it made her feel very anal and embarrassed.  
  
Chichiri tapped the ground with his staff getting everyone's attention, but mainly Kiki's, "We can't summon Suzaku. First we need all seven warriors no da. Six are here and the seventh is in your world no da. Then we would need the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods, which we don't have no da. We could've used the shiinzahos, but they don't exist anymore no da. So it seems that we have to get rid of it by force no da. Otherwise, who knows what will happen no da." "Then why am I needed? I can't do anything!!" Kiki asked.  
  
Tasuki stood away from the wall, "Women are pathetic. Of course ya can't do anythin', yer not trained to do anythin' cept basic house chores." Kiki's eyes narrowed, "Say what fang boy?! That is not true!!" Tasuki laughed, "Sure, just keep telling yerself that." Kiki's face turned a slight red color, "I'll prove it to you! I'm not like my mother where she had no special talents except the ability to make food disappear!" everyone went silent. Tasuki faced her, "It's rude to speak of Miaka that way, 'specially when she's yer mom. Ya should be ashamed." Kiki jabbed a finger at him, "No, you should be!" Tasuki looked at her in disbelief, "For what?!" "For doubting a woman!" He sighed, "I'm not gonna git into this!" he left and walked down the corridor. Kiki's arm fell and she lowered her head. She was very ashamed. She silently walked out and headed back to the room where she had woken up.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
A little while later Kiki heard a knock at her door. She sat up on the bed, "Come in." Chichiri walked in carrying a plate of food, "I thought you might be hungry no da. You are Miaka's daughter, you must get hungry sometime no da." Kiki nodded slowly and sat at the table in the room across from Chichiri. He noticed how sad she looked and tried to think of a way to cheer her up. Kiki tilted her head and stared at him, "Are you ok, Mr. Chichiri?" he went SD and jumped on her head, "You don't have to call me Mr. Chichiri no da. Just Chichiri is fine, Mr. Is a little to formal no da." Kiki laughed and Chichiri jumped back to his seat and changed back to his regular size. "Thank you, Chichiri." he looked over at her, "For what?" she smiled, "For cheering me up, its very kind of you." He nodded, "It's no problem no da. Don't worry, Miaka wouldn't be mad at you no da. Tasuki isn't either, he's just well." "Well what?" Both Kiki and Chichiri jumped. Turning around there was Tasuki leaning against the doorway. He grinned and looked over at Kiki, "Ya said ya could prove that ya had abilities 'sides just pilin' away food. Well, I'd like to see some proof lady." Kiki blinked, "Fine then, being me a, a, a kendo stick." She stood up smiling, "Bring me one and I'll prove it to you." Tasuki grinned and left.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Tasuki came back and tossed her the stick. She grinned and twirled it around a little. "Ok then, prepare to be amazed!" she walked over to Tasuki and smacked him on the head with it, knocking him out. "Oops, I think I did it too hard." she knelt down and poked his face with her finger, "Tasuki. Tasuki." Chichiri walked over and knelt down too, "Wow, that must have been some hit to knock Tasuki out no da." Kiki gave up poking his face and started making funny faces at him. Nuriko walked by and looked down, "My, my, looks like we are having fun." Chichiri and Kiki looked up, "Hello Nuriko, how's it going?" "What did you do to him?" Chichiri stood up, "Kiki smacked him on the head with a kendo stick no da." Kiki sighed, "I didn't mean to hit him so hard though." Nuriko started laughing, "Well then, there may be use of you after all. If you can knock Tasuki out then you do have skills."  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes slowly and Kiki backed up behind Nuriko still kneeling on the ground. He jumped up and started looking around, "All right! Where is she?! I'm gonna git her good for hittin me like that!!" Kiki gulped and clung onto Nuriko's legs. Nuriko sighed smiled, "She left a moment ago, I think she went to the kitchens. You better hurry Tasuki, or she may drink all your sake." Tasuki went a little tense and then ran out of the room to the kitchens.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki sighed relieved and stood up "Thanks Nuriko, I owe you one." Nuriko shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Tasuki is a beg pushover anyways, he wouldn't actually have hurt you, just probably chased you around the palace about 50 times." Nuriko left and Kiki sat back down on the bed. "So, are you going to stay and help no da?" Kiki looked up, Chichiri was still there. She nodded, "Yes, of course. It may mean missing school, but I'm sure I can catch up." "Your still in school no da?" "Yeah, I'm in collage, I'm aiming for a degree in writing." "Writing? You want to be an author no da?" Kiki nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess so, something like that." Chichiri looked at her, she looked almost like she was sad. "Well then, you better get some sleep no da. I plan we'll head out tomorrow no da." He stood up, bowed, and left.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Kiki! Watch out!" "Huh? Ahhhh!" Kiki sat up, breathing hard, sweat dripping from her face. She looked over as her door was thrown open and Chichiri and Nuriko ran in. "Priestess are ok no da?" "Yeah, we heard scream, what happened?" Kiki shook her head slowly, "I-I'm fine, it was just a dream. Nothing's wrong." The both stared at her, "Really, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." They both nodded and both left the room. Out in the corridor Hotohori and Tasuki had arrived with Chiriko and Mitsukake were coming up behind them. "Go back to bed guys, she's alright. Bad dream or something like that." They all went back to their rooms and fell asleep. Kiki didn't though, she sat there, thinking. "Hori."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Meanwhile in the real world Tamahome and Niko had just gotten Miaka to calm down. "Err, that ungrateful child! So I like to eat a lot, what's the big deal?!" Tamahome and Niko sighed. Niko picked up the book, "Maybe I should read it from now on." Tamahome nodded, "That might be a good idea, I don't want to have to pay for two chairs and two windows." They both looked over at the broken window and the broken chair laying outside and sighed. "Let's see what's going on now." she flipped the book open, "Here we go. As the dark sun raised, the Priestess and five of the warriors headed out to find the source of the darkness. The Emperor Hotohori had decided to stay at the Palace to watch over his country, incase something happened while the others were away. They had first decided to see Taiitsu-kun." "Oh boy."  
  
Niko looked over at Tamahome, "What?" "She better be polite or this story might come to a quick end." Niko giggled, "I remember, Miaka said Taiitsukun was that really ugly old lady right?" Tamahome nodded. "Tamahome always got picked on by her, it was funny." "How is me getting yelled at by the old hag funny?!" Miaka giggled, "It just was, she always popped up behind you and scared the living daylights out of you." Tamahome narrowed his eyes, "You would've been scared to if she always popped up behind or in front of you out of nowhere." Niko and Miaka both started laughing at Tamahome.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The Suzaku seishi and Kiki arrived at Taiitsu-kun's palace and were greeted by the happy Lai-Lai. "They're so cute." Kiki knelt down in front of one and looked at smiling and it smiled back. "So, you're the daughter of Miaka Yuuki and Tamahome." Kiki blinked and turned around. "AIE!!! A MONSTER!!!" she brought out the kendo stick and smacked the figure with it, then ducked behind the seishi. Chichiri looked down at her, "You shouldn't have done that no da." Nuriko looked over his shoulder and down at Kiki, "Yeah, but I don't blame you." "You think that was funny huh?" They looked over at Tasuki who had been sniggering and was now ducking down next to Kiki. Taiitsu-kun looked down at the two as the other senshi stepped away to the side.  
  
Both Kiki and Tasuki looked up at her. "Your just like your father, except more violent. Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" "Yeah, but not those that don't look human." Tasuki had started sniggering again and was flung to the other side of the room into a wall. "You're a very rude one." Kiki was shaking violently and looked up at Taiitsu-kun scared. "Please don't hurt me." Taiitsu-kun laughed, "Don't worry, I can't hurt you, since you're the Suzaku no Miko. But I will be less likely to help you if you continue to be so rude." Kiki nodded slowly. "Now then, your all here for a reason correct? You need help don't you?" they all nodded. "Ok then, come with me." Kiki stood up and followed behind the others with Tasuki who was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
They arrived in the room with the huge mirror. "I know you're here about the strange evil presence that has arrived in our world. I will show where its main power is coming from, but that is all. Everything else will be up to you. Understand?" they all nodded and looked on as an image appeared in the mirror. Chichiri gasped.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
R: Woo chapter 2 is done! 3 might take some time though. Please send reviews. Also do you think the chapters are too long? I hope they aren't, but if they are, tell me please cause I can make them short if I have too. T: They should be longer and feature more of me! R: Hush it Tasuki! N: Seriously, and if anyone they should feature me, Nuriko! R&T: ::sweat drop:: N: What? R&T: Nothing! R: Well see ya people! ::poof sound and vanishes.:: 


	3. Darkness

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: Man this is getting old. Alright, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I never have and never will! Is that enough for you people?!?!?!  
  
Chapter 3: Darkness  
  
Everyone looked over at Chichiri, "Something wrong Chichiri?" he shook his head slowly. "No, I was just surprised that this evil force was coming from a village, let alone one so small no da." Everyone turned back to the mirror, "So you see, this darkness comes from that area. That is where you most go. Good luck Suzaku no and seishi of Suzaku." They left and headed west in the direction of the village. When it started to get really dark they stopped and Tasuki made a fire, "accidentally" hitting Nuriko for helping Kiki out the other day, he ended up KO'd for the rest of the night.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The only two still up was Kiki and Chichiri. "You should go to bed no da. We have a long day ahead of us no da." Kiki looked over at him, "Shouldn't you go to bed too? Your apart of the "we" and "us" as well." He did not answer. "Is there something wrong Chichiri?" there was silence, all that was heard was the fire crackling and the snores of Tasuki. "Chichiri?" she walked over to him and sat down, "Com'on Chichiri, there's something bothering you. You can tell me, I won't laugh or anything. I promise." He looked over at her, "There is nothing wrong, you do not have to worry about me no da." He smiled to prove it and she smiled back, "Ok, if you say so. Goodnight Chichiri." she walked over to her bed and went to sleep. Chichiri didn't go to sleep until some hours later.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The next morning they headed back out. They came across what was once a village but was now in ruins. "This darkness seems to destroy anything that isn't protected. Small villages like these don't stand a chance against the monsters that have emerged." Kiki looked over at Nuriko, "Then we'll have to get rid of quickly then won't we. That way no one else gets hurt and no more lives have to be taken." Nuriko nodded. "It seems that only the cities are managing to survive because they have walls and armies to protect their people." Kiki suddenly thought of something, "Hey, how long has it been since the darkness fell?" everyone blinked and Chiriko looked over from the horse he was on, "If my calculations are correct it's been well over 70 years." "Are you serious?!" "You've got to be kidding!" "Stop the horses!" the horses all stopped and Nuriko and Tasuki surrounded Chiriko. Kiki looked over at Chichiri and walked over to him, "Hi, hey is Chiriko really right?" Chichiri shrugged, "It's hard to tell no da. Knowing him though, he is probably correct no da." Kiki thought for a moment, "Then your bodies must've stopped aging along with everything else. Weird." Finally the yelling subsided and they continued.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
It did not seem long until it got very dark again. "Is it just me or is the "sun" setting faster as we get closer?" Kiki looked over at Nuriko, "I think your right, but how far away are we?" "We are still a good week's away no da." They both looked back at him, "Are you serious? Whoa." Kiki's horse stopped and she blinked, "Aya! I didn't mean that to you!!" the horse did not move. It got even darker, "Hey you guys we better stick close." Tasuki stated "Com'on, giddy up horse, move it!!" nothing happened. No one had actually noticed that her horse had stopped, it was so dark where it was difficult to see the horses head let alone anyone near you. Kiki looked around and could not see anyone or anything for that matter. Her horse snorted and stamped its hoofs. "Err, quit complaining you're the one who won't move! Now we stuck here. alone. with no one else." there were sounds from the bushes nearby "Eee! Something's in there. com'on horse, please move! I'll give you tons of carrots and all the good stuff!!" the sounds got louder and there was a loud roar. Kiki looked up and saw a pair of huge glowing eyes. The horse whined and started running off suddenly causing Kiki to fall off.  
  
Kiki stood up and looked around, she couldn't see the eyes anymore and everything was dark and silent. She started walking was she felt was forward, trying to be as silent as possible. She was starting to become really scared, her kendo stick was on her horse so she had nothing to protect herself with. She stopped walking to see if she could identify anything near her. Not being able to she continued on until she felt the ground starting to slope down, she slowed down but slipped on something and felt herself falling. She could feel her body hit hard objects as she fell and felt them pierce her skin and clothing. Something hit her head hard and the last thing she remembered was landing on something soft and warm.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kiki turns around, "Yes, I'll wait for you, in our spot. I promise." A shadowed figure nods. Kiki turns back around and starts crossing a street. Bright lights shine in her face, "W- what." "Kiki! Watch out!" "Huh? Ahhh..."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Hori! No!" Kiki sat up quickly but her body shakes in pain and she falls back. "Kiki are you alright no da?" she opened her eyes again, "Chi- chichiri?" she slowly sat up, wincing at the pain and watches him kneel down next to her, "Lay down no da. Your badly injured no da." She didn't move and just stared at him, he sighed and lightly pushed her back down, meeting some resistance. "I'm serious no da. Your lucky I lost the others and was right below you no da. You could've been killed no da. What were doing all by yourself anyways no da?" "My horse wouldn't move." Chichiri blinked, "Are you serious no da?" Kiki sighed, "Yes, the stupid animal just stood there until this giant thing appeared and it ran off leaving me behind. I just walked forward and well slipped. Something hit my head and the last thing I remember was landing on something soft and warm."  
"That wouldn't been me no da. I looked up and saw you falling no da. It was a really long fall no da." Kiki tried to sit up again and managed to without being in too much pain. "Thank you Chichiri." He nodded, "It is my duty as a Suzaku seishi to protect you no da. But I would have done it anyways no da." Kiki smiled, "You such a nice guy Chichiri, you know that right?" He smiled and stood up and walked over to a small table in a corner. Kiki just took notice to her surrounds, "Hey, Chichiri, where are we?" "In a guest house in a nearby village no da. The others will have to pass through here, it is the only way out of the forest trail we were taking no da. I just hope that they are ok no da."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Back in the real world Miaka had taken hold of the book and was continuing the reading process. Tamahome and Niko had their chairs pushed a good deal away from Miaka incase she went ballistic again. Niko smiled at the last scene Miaka had described, "Aww, I think Kiki likes Chichiri." Tamahome and Miaka looked over at her. "What? Oh come on! It's obvious!" Miaka thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is slightly obvious." Tamahome looked back and forth between, "Are you both Ok? How do you see it's obvious?" they both rounded on him, "Cause we're women too!!" Tamahome fell back in his chair. Miaka turned back to the book. "The other warriors were still struggling through the forest. The darkness was heavy and sounds were coming from all around them."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"This place is creepy." Tasuki looked over at Nuriko, "Are ya 'fraid lil girl?" Tasuki's head was slammed into a nearby tree. "Come on you guys, quit fighting, we have to find Kiki and Chichiri." Chiriko stated. Nuriko nodded, "Yeah, but how did they get separated from us?" Tasuki joined back up with them, "I thought I heard Kiki yellin at 'er horse." Nuriko sighed, "Seems she has horse problems like you." Tasuki rounded on her, "Say what?! I do not have problems with horses!!" "Keep your voices down." The two stopped yelling and looked over at Mitsukake. "There are many monsters in here now and with the darkness this thick we can't see them so they probably can't see us. But if you two keep yelling and fooling around then they will hear us and we'll all be caught." The rest of the walk was silent. Finally they reached the village.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"How did you get so far behind?" Nuriko asked. Kiki sighed, "My horse stopped moving." Nuriko started laughing, "Are you serious?" "Yes I'm serious, it wouldn't move!" "Like the time Tasuki angered his horse no da. It stopped moving no da." Tasuki rounded on all of them, "It wasn't my fault!!! So lay off!!!" Kiki and Nuriko pretended to gag, "Ahh, Tasuki your breath is horrible!" Kiki giggled, "Honestly, when did your brush last?" Tasuki turned red and took out his fan; they both went silent, "Just as I thought." he grinned and sat down in a corner watching them both as they started whispering amongst one another.  
  
One by one they started falling asleep until no one else was awake. However, in the middle of the night Kiki woke up. Yawning she sat, wincing slightly, and looked out the window. She gasped at the sight and jumped up quickly. She walked outside and stared up at the moon, which was full and the color of blood. The black clouds that had covered the sky were gone and the red moon was the only thing in the sky. Everything seemed to glow under its light. Something in a bush nearby moved, Kiki turned and looked into it. Slowly kneeling down she picked up a stick that was by her feet.  
  
She gripped it tightly ready to fight whatever it was if it decided to attack. Her heart was racing and her breath had quickened as the movement in the bushes became more rapid and violent. There was a loud roar from another direction and the movement stopped. Kiki turned around and saw a huge black mass approaching. Its shape reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember it right now. It roared again and as the moon's red light fell on it, its body took shape. "A dragon." the stick slipped from her hands and hit the soft ground. The dragon roared again just as the others ran outside.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Yay! My third chapter is done and I have only gotten 1 review so far. Tasuki - ::snickers:: Doesn't that make you wonder? Rika - Wonder what? Tasuki - Why the hell you're still writing this stupid story? Rika - ::rounds up on Tasuki:: TASUKI!! Tasuki - Whoa! Huge Rika! Rika - Your so mean. ::poof sound and she vanishes:: 


	4. Dream

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer - ::sighs:: damn these things are annoying. I Do Not Own Fushigi Yuugi Or Any Of It's Characters Or Places And Blaadie Blaa Blaa! I do however own my own people! Yes they are all mine! ::huggles her little people:: Also I changed my pen name, heh, this is actually my alias.. @.@ Woo  
  
Chapter 4 -Dream.  
  
The dragon roared again, its blue scales tinted red by the moon's light. Tasuki took out his fan, "Alright, leave this to me! Rekka Shinen!" the flames covered the dragon. Yet when they subsided the dragon was unharmed and it roared in annoyance. "Great Job Tasuki, you only pissed off." Tasuki glared at Nuriko, "Well I'd like to see ya try somethin!!" "Quit fighting both of you no da. The enemy is the dragon no da. Not each other no da." The dragon roared and stared down at the Suzaku warriors. Tasuki blinked, "'Ey, that dragon looks awfully familiar." Nuriko sighed, "Does it now?" Tasuki narrowed his eyes, "Yeah it does!" "Watch it no da!!" "Whoa!" they just barely dodged the dragons attack. "Ok, that attack looks familiar too!!" "It's Seiryuu no da!" the dragon opened it's mouth a blue light began to form from deep inside it.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki launched another attack and aimed it directly into the dragons mouth. It roared in pain and moved its huge body around dangerously. "I've just realized something guys." "Really now Nuriko, what is it?" "This is a trap!" Tasuki blinked, "What do you mean?" "He's right no da, haven't you noticed, there are no villagers here no da. Those we saw earlier were just illusions no da. We've been setup no da."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki finally understood why people in movies, books, animes, and manga's just stood there staring at the enemy when its about to attack you, they were just too damn scared to move. She slowly stepped back a few inches and tripped over the kendo stick, falling backwards onto the ground. "Ow." she cringed in pain, remembering her wounds from earlier. She looked over at the other others as they fought the huge dragon. Tasuki had managed to do some damage and the dragon was crying out in pain. Suddenly Kiki felt something cover around her waist and her mouth.  
  
Her muffled screams for help were drowned out by the dragons loud cries. She tried to grab her kendo stick but was being dragged into the bushes. The small branches made tiny scratches on her arms and legs. She could no longer see her friends or the dragon. She finally was getting angry and didn't like being dragged on the ground. She sunk her teeth into what ever was covering her mouth. "Aha!" it retracted and she heard someone curse softly behind her. "Argh, Kiki, you could like not bite so hard!!" Kiki blinked, she knew that voice.  
  
"Father?" Yes, it was none other than Tamahome. "Man, your just like your mother. Ahh!" Kiki tackled him, "It's so great to see you! I missed you so much!" Tamahome sat up with his twenty-two-year-old daughter still hugging him. "For someone who's wounded you sure are active." she blinked, "How do you know I'm hurt?" "We've been following you with the book." "The book?" he sighed, "Yes, the Universe of the Four Gods book. Your mother was going insane because she couldn't get into it and help you. She was driving Niko and me insane as well. Never heard her scream or cry that much." "Is she ok now?" he nodded, "Should be, Niko has the book now. We both agreed it would be better for Miaka. Hey, are you listening?" Kiki had turned around and was trying to see if she could spot the dragon or the others. She knew they were there, Tasuki and Nuriko's yelling could be heard all the way from there.  
  
She stood up, holding back the desire to fall back onto the ground. "Where do you think your going?" "I'm going to help, isn't it obvious?" Tamahome stood up, "You're wounded, you can't help them." "Man your annoying even in here!" he blinked, "Ok young lady, your grounded!" she blinked, "You can't ground me!! I'm 22-years-old!" she stalked off back through the bushes again and when she saw Seiryruu, she almost wished she had stayed back in the forest. "Damn, that is one big dragon... Whoa!" Tamahome started pulling her back, "Wait here, ok? I don't want to see you killed." She sighed, "Your only saying that because you're my father." "It doesn't matter, now stay put!" "I'M NOT A DOG!!" "Never said you were sweetie." Kiki fell to the ground, "I can't believe him."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Tamahome ran over to the others, "Hey guys, need some help?" "Tamahome?!" they all stared at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" "What your language Tasuki, my daughter is behind us." Tasuki rolled his eyes, "Whatever, if your gonna help then hurry up and start doing something." "Alright then, I will." Tamahome ran up to the dragon, the ogre symbol appearing on his forehead. He slammed his fist into it and.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" everyone's jaw dropped, Tasuki grinned, "Looks like the little ghost can't make the cut! Wahh!" Tasuki started running with Tamahome almost on him. Seiryuu roared loudly and a bright blue light began to form in its mouth. "I think it's time we left no da." "I think your right Chichiri. Tasuki! Tamahome! Get over here!" the two quit fighting and ran over, standing on Chichiri's kesa. "Wait, we're missing someone!" Chiriko quickly pointed out. "Kiki no da! Hurry up and go, I'll get her no da." The others started disappearing into the kesa as Chichiri teleported over to Kiki and picked her up. "Chichiri! Watch out!" she pointed at the dragon as it released the energy it had been collecting and aimed the beam at the two. The whole are become lighted with the brilliant blue light and faded once again into the darkness as the attack ended.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki looked into the oncoming car's headlights and froze. She felt something shove her onto the curb. The screeched for a second and drove off. Kiki stood up and looked out in the road, "HORI!!!!!!" she began to run over to him but everything faded into darkness again. Kiki stood still, "Hori!! Hori!! Where are you?! Hori!!" Will you let the darkness take you? Or will you fight the darkness within? "I don't understand." Do not let words keep you locked up. Some words are meant to be silent. Let them. "I don't know what you're talking about! Hori!!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Hori." Kiki reopened her eyes and looked around. Looking to the side she saw Chichiri. He looked tired and injured. "Chichiri?" he looked down at her, "Your awake, about time no da. We've lost the others again no da." Sitting up Kiki saw a huge burn mark bleeding on his arm. "Chichiri, your arm." she jumped up and tore off one of the sleeves from the shirt she was wearing. "You don't have to do that no da." She knelt down next to him, "But it could get infected, then it would only hurt more. Don't worry, I won't hurt it, I promise." He nodded and she wrapped it around tightly, only causing a tiny pain. "There, we'll have Mitsukake look at it when we find those guys again." "He'll have to heal you first though no da."  
  
Kiki smiled, "I'm ok, it doesn't hurt so much, Tasuki needed more help than me." She giggled. Tasuki had managed to really piss Nuriko off and she broke his arm when they were going into the kesa. "Yeah, I suppose so no da." Kiki sat on her knees and was thinking about her dream. It worried her; it was enough to see the memory repeatedly, it was even worse to have someone's voice in it too. "I don't understand." Chichiri looked over at her, "Don't understand what no da?" Kiki blinked, she hadn't realized she was talking out loud. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something that's all." She faked a smiled and looked back down at the ground.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Niko jumped over a park bench and hopped a small fence. "Man, for an old lady she runs fast." "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Niko's eyes widened. Miaka was chasing the girl in a chance of getting the book back. After she had read Tamahome's note she went straight to Niko's house. Niko let her him, slipped the book into her bag and ran, Miaka figured it out about two seconds later and was after her. "Kiki is soo going to owe me big for this, I swear it!" Niko managed to jump onto the city bus as it was leaving and Miaka got left behind in the dust, shaking her fist at her and yelling small threats at Niko.  
  
Sighing relieved Niko took out the book and opened it. "After awhile, Chichiri and the miko returned to the Konan Palace. Everyone was happy to see them except for Tamahome, who had been worried about the miko's safety. He grabbed her and yelled at Chichiri for making a careless mistake and not returning immediately. The miko broke the grip on her arm and explained to Tamahome what had happened and about Chichiri's injury.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki's stance was solid and her voice unwavering. "I understand that you were worried, but you shouldn't yell at Chichiri. He saved me and got hurt in doing that so you cannot blame him. So apologize!" Tamahome glared at the two and glanced at everyone. Saying nothing he left the chamber and walked out. Kiki's expression saddened and her head dropped a little. Tasuki put a hand on her shoulder, "Don' worry Kiki, yer dad isn't used to be yellin back at by girls. Although ya think he would be by now. Anyways, he'll apologize, just when no one is around." Kiki looked up and smiled, but fainted. Tasuki caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Whoa there, what's wrong?" Nuriko walked over and took her from Tasuki, "She's probably really tired, and she's been through a lot. Miaka had the same problem remember?" Nuriko took Kiki to the room where she was before and laid her down on the bed. Chichiri and Mitsukake walked up. "She's been injured no da. That might be part of the problem too no da." Mitsukake walked over to her and held out his hand. The symbol appeared and it glowed green. Kiki's body glowed a little and then faded back to normal. "There, she should be fine now." He left and Nuriko covered her up under the blankets. "Come on Chichiri, we should go get Mitsukake to look at you arm and change the bandages on it." Chichiri nodded and they both left.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Well that is the end of this chapter. Is it just me or do they get shorter and shorter all the time? Tasuki - ::grins:: Must be losing your talent. Rika - Hey! I got another review you know, that is why I am writing again. Thank you Didi, your review was just what I needed! Tasuki - Well that's only two, you must not be that popular. Rika - Why do you always pick on me?! I didn't make you look stupid in this chapter! Tasuki - Cause you're the author. Nuriko - Oh quit picking on the poor girl. You'll damager her forever and she'll be put in a mental hospital and curse you all the time. Rika - NURIKO!! Nuriko - Heh, just trying to help! ::vanishes:: Rika - See ya Tasuki, and watch out. ::vanishes:: Tasuki - Feh, whatever. 


	5. Vow

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Chapter 5 -Vow.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Fushigi Yuugi so therefore with this disclaimer you cannot sue me, happy now? Good!  
  
Kiki opened her eyes and sat up. It was the first time in two years that she had slept without dreaming. It felt nice waking up without feeling. She stood up and noticed that the wounds were gone. "Mitsukake must have healed me after I blacked out." She walked out and looked out into the distance. "Someone doesn't want us to reach that village. Nevertheless, if we don't, this world will be destroyed, with everything in it. I won't let that happen." Kiki started walking down the main corridor when she heard something rustling in the bushes.  
  
Stopping she leaned over the railing and looked down at them. The rustling stopped. Kiki reached her hand into the bushes and something jumped out. "Aie!!" she fell backwards and the creature landed on the railing. Sitting up she saw it was like a giant puffball. It jumped from the railing onto her lap. Kiki gulped, and two green eyes appeared. It made a small squeak and Kiki jumped up screaming.  
  
She started running down the corridor with the giant puffball following behind. Kiki made a quick glance behind her and ran into something, but before she could fall someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Aie!!!!!" the puffball had rubbed up against her leg and Kiki hid behind the person. The puffball squeaked again. "You don't have to be afraid of it Kiki no da." Chichiri bent down and picked up the puffball. "It's not an enemy, no da." He turned around and held it up. Kiki blinked and stuck out her finger and lightly touched it; it was very soft.  
  
"What is it?" he smiled, "It's well a puffball no da." Kiki stared at him blankly, "It's called a puffball." he nodded and the puffball jumped onto Kiki's shoulder and rubbed up against her neck, making a purring type noise. "Where did it come from?" she patted the fluffy orb. "They appeared with the darkness no da." "But they're not evil?" "No, they are very friendly no da." Kiki smiled, "It is cute. Could I keep it?" she looked at Chichiri like a little five-year-old girl asking for a puppy. "Please?" he nodded. "Yes, I don't think it would be a problem no da."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki and Chichiri walked into the main chamber. Nuriko was the first to notice the white puffball. "Hey, Kiki has a puffball!" she walked over and peered at the white puffball and it purred at being noticed. "Wow, your lucky Kiki, they are supposed to afraid of people." "Really? When it jumped at me I thought it was going to attack me." Nuriko laughed, "It's so cute. Did you give it a name?" Kiki nodded, "Tsuki."  
  
"Everyone, listen please." They all turned towards Hotohori. "It seems that the trap you encountered was set by the enemy." Tasuki stared blankly at him, "Obviously." "Excuse me Tasuki, do you have a comment you would wish to state?" "No." "Very well then, I shall continue. Therefore the enemy must know we are heading towards them." Tasuki sighed, "Well yeah, that's obvious too." Hotohori glared at Tasuki. "Something on you mind?" "Well you highness, I just think instead of wastin' time statin' obvious stuff we should be headin' back towards the enemy. The more time we waste here, the shorter 'mount of time we have 'til the world is destroyed. So I say we head out now."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
So they left again. Nuriko and Kiki rode their horses close together so Tsuki could jump back and forth between the two. Tasuki and Tamahome were arguing in the front while Mitsukake rode alongside with Nuriko and Kiki watching the puffball with an interest. Chichiri rode in the back as usual. Tsuki jumped onto Kiki's head and purred loudly. "It's such an odd creature. I have never seen anything like it before. It's so cute." Kiki said with schoolgirl type voice making both Nuriko and her laugh. "It's such a shame that this world is covered in darkness. I bet it's really pretty." Kiki looked ahead with dreamy type eyes. "Yeah it is, hey I know! When it clears up you'll be able to see. I mean you'll probably have some time before you have to leave. I'll show you around Konan, it's a beautiful empire." Kiki smiled and nodded, "I'd like that Nuriko."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
After traveling for hours they stopped and made camp. To a great surprise Kiki and Nuriko found out that puffballs have a great love for bon bon's. Tasuki walked over and picked it up. It began to squeak loudly. "Hey, Tasuki, put it down. Your big head is freakin' it out." Tasuki loomed over Nuriko, "What was that?" Nuriko fell over growling at him. "I don' git it, why do you two find it so cute? I mean Nuriko must like it cause he's the gay guy. Wahhhaha!" Nuriko had taken hold of Tasuki's arm. The puffball hit the ground and jumped onto Kiki's head. "Hey stop it Nuriko, yer gonna break it!" "That's the whole point!" "Wahhh!! Stop it Nuriko, I was just joking!!" "It'll be your last one too!" "Knock it off both of you no da. If you get any louder you might attract something no da." The two seishi became quiet, but glared at one another. Kiki laughed softly and fed another bon bon to the puffball.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
As they continued on their journey they encountered many destroyed villages and cities. "It's so sad, that something would actually want to cause so much destruction." Nuriko nodded, "Yeah, but they don't have this kind of thing in your world do they?" Kiki shook her head, "When we have wars, there is a lot of destruction. However they don't happen often, but if there is an earthquake, or a tsunami, they're can be lots of destruction then." Nuriko and Tasuki blinked, "Tsunami??" Kiki smiled at them both, "It's like huge wave of water that is taller than buildings and such. It is sometimes caused by earthquakes." The two stared at one another then back at Kiki. "Do they happen often?" Kiki shook her head at Nuriko, "No, it's only once in a great amount of time. Hey what's that noise?" Kiki moved her horse up in the front next to Tamahome and Mitsukake, who had stopped their horses. "Whoa, what is that?" "Genbu no da."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Down below in a small town there stood the giant tortoise, destroying everything in sight. "Isn't Genbu one of the four gods?" Kiki looked over at Chichiri who nodded. "Then why is he attacking innocent people? Shouldn't he be protecting them or something?" "I don't really understand it myself no da. Sure the gods can do whatever they wish, but they would have to be summoned by the priestess first no da. It confused me when Seiryu attacked us no da." Tasuki and Nuriko joined the three. "Whoa! It's Genbu!" "Shhh Tasuki, you don't want it to notice us do you?" Nuriko glared at him then turned to the others, "Isn't there a way around it or something?" "The only way would be to go out far enough where it wouldn't be able to sense our life forces, but we don't have that kind of time no da." "Does this mean we're going to have to try and fight it?" "Yes no da." Nuriko sighed. Tasuki grinned, "Alright, bring it on stupid turtle! I'm ready for ya!" Tasuki got off his horse and began to run down the hill. "Wait Tasuki!" Nuriko ran after him. "Hey you guys!!" Tamahome was next. "Kiki stay here, Mitsukake, watch over her no da." Mitsukake nodded and Chichiri followed the others.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
During the battle Mitsukake had to take hold of Kiki several times. "Let me go! I'm your miko, I command you! Obey me!" Mitsukake stared at her, "Chichiri told me to watch over you, which means it's dangerous down there." "I've been through tons of danger, I have Niko as a best friend! Now let me go!!" Kiki struggled, but Mitsukake was stronger than her and his force was enough to keep her down. Meanwhile on the battlefield, the others were having a tough time getting Genbu to fall.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!" Tasuki fired the flames at the tortoise's eyes and it roared out in pain. Nuriko found a large boulder nearby and tossed it at the beast gods head, forcing it down a little. One of the snakes on it's back, lashed at them knocking Tasuki and Nuriko to the ground. The tortoise fired at beam at them. Chichiri got in front of them and put up his barrier. When the attack subsided, he kneeled down breathing heavily. "Chichiri are you ok?" Nuriko kneeled down next to him, "I'm fine, don't worry about me no da." Tamahome walked over, "I have an idea. Tasuki, aim your fire at the snake's heads and then Nuriko, you tie them together. I'll distract the head while you two attack the snakes." They nodded and ran up closer. "Chichiri, are you able to fight?" he nodded and stood up. "I'll help you keep the head distracted no da." The two ran up in front of the head and Chichiri launched a Ki blast at its eyes. It roared and before Tasuki could fry the snakes one of them rammed into Chichiri's stomach and sent him flying into one of the abandoned houses. "Chichiri!" Tamahome turned around and started running over to him.  
  
Tasuki aimed the fan at the snakes and fired at them. Nuriko then jumped up and quickly tied them up tightly. "Tamahome, quick, rip them off!" Tamahome stopped and quickly ran back and dashed by the tortoise, ripping the snakes off one by one. Genbu's cries of pain's ringed throughout the small valley and filled the night air like a horrid song. Kiki finally managed to wiggle out of Mitsukake's grip and ran down the small hill. She skidded to a stop as the giant tortoise hit the ground in defeat.  
  
Mitsukake made it down as the god vanished into nothing. Kiki ran over to her dad who was breathing hard, "Are you ok?" he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Kiki smiled. Tasuki and Nuriko had kneeled down to the ground and were also breathing hard. Kiki looked around. "Hey, where's Chichiri?" Tamahome stood up and ran over to the now collapsed house. Kiki and the others behind him. Nuriko began throwing huge chunks over their heads. The others were digging around calling for him. There was a squeak from a corner. "Tsuki?" Kiki hopped over pieces of wall and saw Chichiri. "He's over here!" she knelt down.  
  
Mitsukake joined her. Tsuki jumped up onto Kiki's head. "Mitsukake, can you heal him?" Tasuki looked down at him, concerned. "I can't yet, it hasn't been over twenty-four hours since I last used my powers." Kiki looked up at Mitsukake, "How much longer do you think until you can?" "Probably just another half hour, but I don't know how much longer he'll last. I can't tell if there is anything seriously wrong without the proper items." Tamahome poked Nuriko then nodded towards the horses. He nodded and the two left to go get them. Tasuki knelt down next to Kiki and the puffball jumped onto his head and nestled itself between the strands of orange.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
It seemed that the minutes were taking hours. Tamahome and Nuriko started a fire and joined the others. Nuriko looked over at Kiki who looked the most worried, next to Tasuki. Her expression reminded her of Miaka in a way. "Kiki," the girl looked up. "Come take a walk with me for a few minutes. Ok?" she nodded slowly and stood up following Nuriko. "Don't worry Tama-kins, I'll protect your daughter." The two left and headed out towards the edge of the town. Nuriko sat down and motioned for Kiki to join him. She sat down and looked at the ground. "What's wrong Kiki?" Kiki looked up at Nuriko. "What do you mean?" "Well, it's just that I couldn't help noticing that you looked sad." "I-I looked sad? I didn't realize that." Nuriko smiled at her, "Something is bothering you, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else or make any comments either. I'm a really good listener too."  
  
Kiki looked down for a minute and then began to talk. "About two years ago, there, there was an accident. My fiancée was killed when a car hit him. The car was actually supposed to hit me, but Hori shoved me onto the curb and was hit instead. He died while all I suffered from was a large gash on my side. The driver was a drunk guy from a party we were at earlier. Someone who I thought was my friend sent him. For some reason she just started to hate me. Afterwards, I made a vow. One that I knew I couldn't break." Nuriko tilted his head, "What was it?" Kiki plucked a blade of grass. "I vowed I would never fall in love with another person." Nuriko remained silent for a moment and stood up. "Come on, we should head back. It's probably about time now. He held out his hand and helped Kiki up. "You won't tell anyone what I told you right?" Nuriko smiled, "I promise." Kiki smiled and began to walk down, "Thanks Nuriko."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - ::is silent::  
  
Tasuki - ::side glances at Rika and faces her:: What's wrong with you? Rika - ::looks up at Tasuki:: Nothing. ::looks at him in a weird creepy way:: Tasuki - ::backs off a little:: Whoa, creepy. Rika - ::Grins:: Hee. Tasuki - ::backs off more:: Really creepy! Rika - :: Makes a motion to tackle him: WOO!! Tasuki - Aya!! :: runs off::  
  
Rika - Please review my story, flame if you wish! See you! ::Poof sound and she vanishes:: 


	6. Sleep

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Chapter 6 - Sleep  
  
Disclaimer - Man this is getting tiresome. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, none of it belongs to me, it is just that way and it will stay that way. However all my own people are mine.  
  
Nuriko and Kiki made it back to the campsite. Tasuki turned around, "So what were you two up too?" Nuriko just stared at him and replied plainly, "We were just having a girl chat." Tasuki sniggered, "Ya can't 'ave girl chats, yer not a girl!" Nuriko glared at him, "I'm more a girl than you are." Tasuki glared back, "Ya act like it's somethin to proud of." "Would you like me to break both of your arms?" Tasuki grinned, "Ya can't do 'at, you guys need me too much." Tamahome walked over, "Do you think you two could shut up?" Tasuki and Nuriko made one more glare at each other before ignoring one another.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki knelt down next to Chichiri and looked over at Mitsukake, "How much longer?" "Around another ten minutes." It was then that Kiki noticed the scar over Chichiri's eye. "Mitsukake, that scar, has it always been there?" he nodded, "Yes, but it's normally hidden by his mask. I just removed it to check for any cuts." "What is it from?" Mitsukake remained silent. "Mitsukake?" she looked up at him. "I am not one to tell you. You should ask him yourself." Kiki nodded, "I understand."  
  
Finally the thirty minutes were gone and Mitsukake held up his hand. Everyone waited silently. As the green light faded it seemed that nothing had changed. Without sound they waited for Chichiri to show that he was ok. It seemed that it was too late; it didn't even look like he was still breathing. "It seems, we're too late." Mitsukake stood up sadly. Kiki placed her hand on Chichiri's chest and watched it carefully. She smiled, "He's alive." They looked down at her. "He's still breathing, and I can feel his heart beating too. He's going to be ok." Nuriko knelt down, "We should probably move him over to the fire." He lifted the worn monk and carried him over the rubble over to the bright flames and laid Chichiri down on one of the makeshift beds that Tamahome and Tasuki had put together. The others took seats around the fire. Mitsukake was the first one to fall asleep, followed by Tasuki and Tamahome. Nuriko and Kiki talked for a little bit before they both laid down to sleep.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki was the first one to wake up; she wasn't as exhausted as the others were. She gathered some wood and fed it into the dying flames. The warmth of the fire was nice since the darkness covered the sun; the world had become unnaturally cold. Kiki stared into the flames, getting lost into her own thoughts.  
  
The dreams have stopped. But why? Now all I hear are voices and words in complete darkness. I don't understand, what do they mean? Some words are meant to be erased and forgotten. Do not let them hold you, break them.  
  
"I don't understand." "Don't understand what no da?" Kiki jumped and fell over backwards. Collecting herself she got back up and looked across the flames. "Chichiri, your awake! Are you ok?" he nodded, "My body only hurts a little no da. I'm fine though otherwise no da." Kiki smiled, "That's good... I was really worried." There was a loud yawn and Tasuki sat up stretching his arms, almost hitting Chichiri's head. "Who ya talkin' to Kiki?" he asked lazily. Kiki giggled and pointed to Chichiri who was shoving Tasuki's hand away. Tasuki jumped up, "Whoa! Chichiri! Your alive!!" Tasuki's loud voice woke everyone one else up, but they were all glad to see that Chichiri was ok.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
So they continued. It seemed to be taking them a long time to get there and Kiki began to worry about how much time had passed in her world so far. "Don't worry dear, the time goes a lot faster here, it's probably only been a day or two back home." Kiki lowered her eyes, "Don't call me dear, it's embarrassing..." Tasuki rode up closer, "Yeah, it's embarrassin'." He said in a mock tone. Tamahome made a quick punch at Tasuki who just managed to dodge it and moved up ahead laughing. "Err, get back here Tasuki!" Tamahome rode up and started trying to make attacks on Tasuki. Nuriko and Kiki laughed, it was quiet humorous. Tamahome finally landed a punch, sending Tasuki off his horse and onto the dark ground. Kiki sighed, "Dad, stop beating everyone up!" Kiki slid off her horse and walked up to Tasuki. "Are you ok Tasuki?" he nodded and shot a glare at Tamahome who returned it. "Knock it off, both of you." The two stopped and they continued.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki looked behind her and spotted Chichiri who was lagging behind. "Hey Chichiri, why are you so behind. Come on, it's not like we're going to hurt you or anything, although my dad might." "I heard that!" Kiki frowned at him and then turned back to Chichiri smiling. "Seriously, come up here, it would be nice to actually talk to you." All he did was stare at her. "Chichiri? Are you ok?" Kiki looked at Nuriko who shrugged and turned around, "Come on Chich-man! Join us!" Chichiri blinked, "Chich-man no da?" Nuriko laughed and Chichiri shook his head smiling and joined the two. Tsuki jumped onto Chichiri's horse and sat up between its ears. "So Chichiri, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine no da. I don't really feel any pain anymore no da." Kiki smiled, "That's good, we were all worried." Nuriko grinned, "Although, Kiki looked the most worried." Kiki blinked, her face turning a light pink, "Nuriko! Why would you say something like that?!" Nuriko laughed dodging weak punches from Kiki.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
After traveling for hours Tasuki decided they should take a rest. "This continuous dark thing is really annoying. Ya can never tell when it's night or day." Kiki flopped onto her back and looked up to the sky. It looked like it was moving. "Weird." she murmured. Without a second thought she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Kiki reopened her eyes all she could see was darkness. She couldn't see anyone or anything it was just black nothingness. Looking down she also noticed that she was already standing. "What's going on? Am I dreaming or something?" she pinched her arm and made a small yelp. "No, it hurts to much to be a dream, but then where am I?" Kiki started to become frantic. "Where is everyone?" she started running. She thought she saw some light and headed towards it. Running into it she skidded to a stop. If she hadn't she would have fallen off yet another cliff. "What's going on here?"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Why isn't she waking up? Come on Kiki, quit playing around." Nuriko continued shaking Kiki's body. "Kiki!! Wake Up!!" Nuriko looked up at Chichiri worried, "She's not responding." "She's still breathing and her body temperature seems normal no da. She might just be really exhausted no da. We don't know how long we travel for and if we do actually sleep enough no da. We should continue on and let her sleep as we go no da." Nuriko nodded and Chichiri lifted the miko off the ground.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki sighed again, "This is stupid, everywhere I go I run into a stupid cliff! What the heck is going on here?!" there was a high-pitched voice coming from behind Kiki. She turned around a saw a slender woman. She wore a bright red dress, outlined with gold. Long sleeves draped from her arms and in one hand she held a black silk fan that she covered her mouth with. Her eyes shined a bright pink and her long dark red hair swayed in a light breeze. "Suzaku no Miko, your soul is trapped in my world, you cannot escape now." She laughed again and closed up the fan. Pointing it at Kiki she grinned, "Your life shall be mine, Suzaku no Miko and no one else's! I will make sure you suffer dearly and that both this world and your world are annihilated." She laughed again and in a quick flash of light, vanished.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Nuriko sighed, "I'm starting to think that she is just really lazy." Tasuki shrugged, "I don' git it either. 'Ey Tamahome, she's yer kid, what's wrong?" he shrugged, "I'm getting worried though, it's not like her to just sleep without not waking up at loud noises or sudden movements. It's almost as if she's under a spell or something." "You'd be right with that guess Suzaku seishi!" the same woman appeared and stood gracefully on a tree branch. "My name is Kyandee Kuro. It is a pleasure to meet you all in person. I've been watching your little adventures in my castle, it's been great fun!" she laughed and flicked her fan open.  
  
Tasuki aimed his Tessan at her, "What ya do to Kiki?!" Kyandee smiled devilishly , "I've placed a lovely little spell on her. Her mind and soul are in another world, one that I created using her memories. Oh what fun it must be for her, to see her darling loved one back from the dead!" Nuriko's eyes widened as Kyandee laughed again. "You wrench! Why would you do something like that!" Everyone looked over at Nuriko then back at Kyandee who was glaring down at Nuriko, "It's rude to call a lady names. Moreover, why I do things, it's my own business. Besides, if your miko can figure out that the world she is in is fake, she will awaken, although, she just might want to die with him this time. She has about say, 5 hours before the world completely crumbles into nothing and her along with it!" Kyandee laughed and vanished in a dim light.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki sighed, "Great, I'm stuck somewhere that's surrounded by cliffs. Just my luck. Wouldn't be so bad if there was someone else with me." "But there is." Kiki turned around. Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. Standing there was a young man, with short black hair and bright blue eyes. "Hori." the man smiled. A slight breeze blew Kiki's hair, leaving a few strands on her face. Hori walked over and placed them behind her ear, "Your face is too pretty to be hidden." He stared deeply into her eyes. "How I've long to be with you again, even if just for a few hours." "I don't understand, how is it, that you're here, you died when the car hit you." "I promise, I'll tell you some other time, right now," he embraced her, "All I want to do is hold you close."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Everyone faced Nuriko, Tasuki walked up, "Ok pretty boy, what was name calling 'bout?" Nuriko shook his head, "It was nothing, forget about it, I just got a little upset. Right now we have to focus on getting Kiki back with us." The others nodded, but Tasuki wouldn't let it drop. As they continued, on foot now, Tasuki persisted. "Come on Nuriko, I won' tell 'nyone else. It's not like ya to just get 'at angry over nothin. Come on tell meh." Nuriko frowned at him, "No, I made a promise and I won't break. Anyways, knowing you, you will tell everyone else eventually. And that would make things worse for her." Tasuki raised an eyebrow, "So it gots to do with Kiki, huh? Tell me!" "Err, NO! Now quit bugging me Tasuki." Tasuki decided to give up, his throat was starting to get soar. Chichiri, who was carrying Kiki, stopped walking. "I sense something no da. Something powerful too no da." Everyone glanced at one another. Tasuki began to walk ahead, "Well whatever is, I'm not afraid of it." There was a large roar and Tasuki came running back. "Ok, now I am!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Everyone ran ahead and saw Byakko. Tamahome blinked "Byakko, but how? Who keeps summoning the gods? This is getting tiresome." Nuriko stepped up, dragging a crying Tasuki with him. "Come on Tasuki! We have another god to destroy!" "You make it sound so easy." Tasuki said with annoyance. Chichiri handed Kiki to Mitsukake. "You watch over Kiki, no da." Mitsukake nodded and headed back a little further into the forest to avoid getting hit. The battle soon began and it didn't take long to realize that Byakko wasn't going to be as easy as Genbu was. He was much faster and a lot more powerful. Chichiri also noticed that his attacks did no good and his shields weren't holding up very well.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"This is highly entertaining! The Suzaku senshi fighting the powerful god Byakko. What fun." Kyandee smiled happily while gazing into an orb on her staff. "Such a shame they nearly killed Genbu. Good thing he's being healed. Wonder how they will manage with their priestess gone and all three gods attacking at once. That will be a grand show." She laughed and flicked a strand of her pink hair onto her head. There was a low growl from behind her. Turning around she smiled, "What is wrong my dear Seiryu. Jealous that they ran out on your fight. Don't worry my precious baby, you will get your chance to fight them soon enough." She rubbed Seiryu's head and returned to gazing into the orb. "Such a shame that Kiki still hasn't realized that she's just dreaming. Oh well, I can conquer enough things with just three gods, but all four would be most pleasing."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Well there's chapter 6! Tasuki - Amazing. Rika - Oh yeah I almost forgot, I don't remember if I ever really described Kiki or not, so here we go, she has long dark brown hair with green eyes. And uhh, well how she looks is up to, I suppose she would resemble Miaka more than Tamahome, but hey you all have your own imagination! Tasuki - Right. back to kindergarten Nuriko - Not like you passed it. Tasuki -Want to start something pretty boy?! Nuriko - Yeah. ::loud crack noise and Tasuki screams:: There we go, finished. Rika - Nuriko!! ::quickly types on keyboard and Tasuki's arm is healed::  
  
Tasuki -Thank you. ::turns on Nuriko:: Nuriko - ^^() Rika - See ya! ::poof sound and vanishes:: 


	7. Home

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Chapter 7 - Home  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Byakko roared and fired at beam at the senshi who just managed to dodge it. Tasuki growled, "If he wasn' so damn fast this would be easy." Nuriko nodded, "The only one with quick attacks is Chichiri. But it seems Byakko is immune to him for some odd reason." Tamahome narrowed his eyes, "Well there must be something we can do. Just running around firing poor attacks isn't helping." Tasuki gripped the fan harder, "Yeah well your not doing much yourself, you pansy!" "Pansy?!" "Watch out no da!" Tamahome and Tasuki barely dodged one of Byakko's attacks. Nuriko looked over at Chichiri, "Why don't you try to get Kiki out of her zombie sleep thing." Chichiri blinked as Nuriko grinned. "Mitsukake doesn't really have an attacks to defend himself and Kiki. You might be a better help to them than with Byakko since your attacks seem to not hurt him. Now go before you get knocked out again." Chichiri nodded and ran back over to where Mitsukake was hiding. "Come on, we should move somewhere safer no da."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee smiled, "So, the miko is on the move. Well then we can't have that." She stood up and took the orb out of the staff. She held it out in her palm and it began to hover. "Byakko, follow the Suzaku no Miko's life force. Track her down!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The huge tiger god roared and began to run after Kiki and the two senshi. Nuriko grabbed its tail and began to hold him back. "Your fight is with us kitty. Not with them. Now get back here and fight!" Tamahome grabbed on and Tasuki gripped the fan. "Alright, hold him tight guys, cause now it's my turn! REKKA SHIEN!!" Tasuki aimed the Tessan at the white tiger and the red orange flames burst out, burning the fur and skin of the god. Byakko roared in pain and turned around sharply, sending Nuriko and Tamahome flying into the nearby bushes. Tasuki stood his ground and glared at the beast. "I'm ready for ya!" The tiger roared and jumped into the air. "REKKA SHIEN!!!!!" the flames hit the tiger in the face and chest, sending it back down, yelling out in pain.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The demon witched frowned, "How dare they harm my gods. Stupid seishi, I'll make sure their stupid miko never returns to their stupid book world. She'll either die in the one she's in or get sent back to her own world and stay there!" Kyandee placed the orb back onto the staff and walked off into another room.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Chichiri and Mitsukake stopped running and sat on the ground. Chichiri held Kiki in his arms, "Come on Kiki, you have to wake up no da." Mitsukake quickly started a fire; the screams of Byakko could be heard still. "It seems that they are doing well. Must have found a weak point in Byakko." Chichiri nodded, "Or they probably got the chance they needed no da." Mitsukake looked deep into the flames, "Do you think that that woman, Kyandee, is controlling the gods?" Chichiri thought for a moment "It's possible, but how no da?"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki opened her eyes; she could have sworn she heard someone's voice. "Who." Hori looked down at her, "Something wrong?" she shook her head, "No, I just thought I heard someone calling me, but it was probably just me." "Your probably tired, that's all." Without Kiki's notice the area around her was crumbling into empty darkness. There wasn't much space left, just around a mile or so in diameter. The five hours were almost up.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Tasuki's breath was heavy and labored. He used almost all of his strength to knock Byakko back. "Stupid tiger. tryin to take me on. all by itself. stupid." Byakko growled and stood up slowly, it's body jerking from the pain. Tasuki's eye widened, "How." the tiger's growls were low, but steady and sharp. It gave a small glance at Tasuki and headed off to where Chichiri and Mitsukake were. Tasuki started to run after it, but collapsed to the ground. Nuriko and Tamahome ran over to him. "Tasuki, Tasuki!" Nuriko shook him and he opened his eyes, "Stop it. you must stop. Byakko." he lost consciousness again. "I'll start heading after Byakko, you get Tasuki to a safe place." Nuriko nodded and the two split off in different directions.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Chichiri looked up, "Something's coming no da." The two stood. The trees were being crushed to the ground and a tip of Byakko's giant body could be seen. "We start moving, it seems he's looking for us no da." Mitsukake nodded and they started running through the forest. Byakko sensed their movements and roared and began to give chase. He wasn't as fast, since Tasuki's attacks damaged him heavily, but he was slowly gaining on the three. Chichiri and Mitsukake ran into an open glen. After looking around they chose an empty pathway and headed down it. All too soon they realized why it wasn't blocked. They stopped, just in time to prevent falling down a steep ledge. "Konan has way too many of these no da." Turning around they saw Byakko who had slowed down to a slow pace, his breathing labored.  
  
"Byakko, halt!" Kyandee grinned and landed on the tigers head. "Hello Suzaku seishi, we meet again. Having fun with my little pet? You all have been giving him quiet a workout." She smiled and rubbed one on the tiger's ears. "Such a shame you ruined his beautiful coat, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?" Kyandee lightly tapped Byakko's head with staff and his wounds disappeared and were recovered with fur. "That's much better isn't it Byakko my dear?" the tiger growled, it's eyes still fixed on the three below him. "Now Byakko, kill them!" Byakko roared and aimed a beam at them. Chichiri quickly set up a barrier, which kept the attack at from hitting them. "This is why I hate monks. Byakko, keep at it, he'll fall soon enough and all three of them shall perish." Kyandee laughed and vanished. Chichiri put all his strength into the barrier. "Kiki, please wake up no da. You're the only one who can call on Suzaku's strength." Byakko roared and fired more power into the attack. "KIKI! WAKE UP!!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki jumped back, breaking the embrace. "Chichiri?" she looked around, "It was him, I know it. Something is wrong." Kiki looked over at Hori, "I need to get back to my friends. Tell me what do I do?" he frowned, "You must stay here with me. You can't go back! I need you more!!" Kiki stared at him as he advanced on her. "Your not Hori. Your not him!" she pushed him away and noticed the area around her break apart. "This isn't real and it never was!" Kiki gasped as a red light began to glow around her. "This, this is Suzaku's light. What's going on?" the light grew and filled the whole area.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Nuriko looked up from laying Tasuki down against a tree. "Suzaku." Nuriko quickly picked Tasuki back up and began to head towards the light. Tamahome saw it too and ran faster. He skidded to a stop to see the light coming from where Chichiri, Kiki, and Mitsukake were. Byakko had subdued his attacks and was growling. Chichiri put the barrier down and turned around. The light grew brighter and flashed. When it had faded Kiki was gone.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki opened her eyes slowly and blinked as her sight slowly focused. She sat up quickly and looked around. "My room?" she got out of the bed and walked out. Sitting in two chairs were Miaka and Niko, Miaka asleep and Niko in a stupor. "Niko?" the young girl looked up at the mention of her name and the tiredness was gone. "Kiki! Your back!" Before Kiki could say anything her friend was squeezing her to death. "Nice to see you too Niko."  
  
Niko stepped back, "We were so worried. Your mom and me. We have been reading about what has been happening to you. Actually your mom was chasing me when you all of sudden just landed on me. We dragged you back here and put you in bed." Kiki sat in a chair, "How long have I've been gone?" Niko grinned, "Only about a two days. We actually just got you back here last night." Kiki blinked, "Two days? Are you sure? I could've sworn it was longer than that." Niko yawned and plopped back into the chair she was sitting in earlier. "Your mom told me that time goes faster in the little book than here. Neat huh?"  
  
Miaka yawned, stretching out her arms, hitting Niko in the face. "Kiki, your back!" Kiki tried to run but Miaka was already holding her tight. "Why must you all try to kill me!" Niko tried to stifle a laugh, but was finding it hard. Miaka finally let her daughter go. "I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you made it back here. Your father is still in there though. I just hope that they were ok with Byakko. I'm still worried about the others." Miaka stood up, grabbing the book. "I'm going to hold on to this for now. No need for you to return so soon, right? See you later." With that she left. "She just took my only way back didn't she?" Niko nodded, "I think so."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki sighed, it had been three days since she had returned and everything seemed to be getting harder. She just stared into the ice cream that was slowly melting into a liquid state. Niko poked the young girl, "Hey Kiki, your not eating, what's wrong?" Kiki shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm always like sleepy and stuff, but I can't really sleep, I don't want to sleep, but I need to sleep. And god I just want to eat this ice cream, but I can't, but I really want too." Niko blinked, "Your thinking about him aren't you." "Who?" "That guy from the book." Kiki blinked this time, "Chichiri?" Niko grinned, "Yes him, and you can't say no because you said his name when I said guy and you know what that means!" Kiki frowned and stood up, "I told you, I would never break my vow and I don't plan too either. So quit being so nosey for once Niko!" Niko just stared at her and Kiki walked off as her ice cream melted into a creamy drink.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She dropped her bag next to the small table with her phone on it; pressing the black button she started the message machine. "Kiki are you there? Its your mom, I have some news. The book has disappeared. I looked all over for it and I didn't leave it anywhere. Could you please check your place and if you find promise you won't open it until you tell me. Thanks dear." There was a loud beep and the monotone of "No More Messages." Kiki plopped onto the couch and jumped back up. Looking down she saw the book. "The book, but how did it get here?" She sat down and picked it up. "Sorry mom, no promises." She opened and expected to see the red light but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" she opened it and closed it several times. "Maybe it's on time release?" she opened it one last time and closed it, slamming it on the table. "Stupid book, your supposed to take me back!" she got angry and walked off, not understanding why exactly.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Aya, I'm running out of ideas, the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! Tasuki - Heh, figures. Rika - What's that supposed to mean?! :looms over Tasuki: Tasuki - Whoa! Back off! Rika - If anyone has any ideas please e-mail me at XtsuksasaChanX@aol.com I'll make sure you get recognition for your ideas and stuff and give you some cake! :points to a huge chocolate cake: Tasuki - Cake! :runs at it: Rika - :trips him: See ya! :Poof sound and both Rika and the cake disappear: 


	8. Return

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Chapter 8 - Return  
  
Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Fushigi Yuugi. So there!  
  
It had been a week since Kiki had been returned to the real world. She was finding it harder and harder to stay there too. Her grades were falling and every time she read the book it saddened her. Kyandee was getting stronger and was sending her "pet" gods on more and more killing sprees. She had asked her mom several times how she had returned to the book when she was kicked out the first time. 'I just opened it and I was taken back. That's all.' Kiki sighed, she had tried everything that came to her mind, jumping on it, flipping to every page, staring at it for a whole entire day, nothing worked.  
  
Niko and Miaka were worried. Every time they saw Kiki she was pale and looked sick, although she told them she was fine. "She looks like a ghost, it's freaky." Niko and Miaka were walking back from visiting Kiki. Miaka nodded in agreement, "Yes, she does. I've tried to take her to a doctor, but she won't leave her apartment and her school has told her that she should stay home until she is better." Niko stopped walking, "It's the book!" Miaka blinked, "The book, what are you talking about." Niko pointed up to a window. "Look, she's reading it." Miaka followed her hand and they could both see a faint outline of a girl reading a red book.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki looked up as Niko threw her door open. "Niko, what are you doing here? Hey!" Niko had dashed over and grabbed the book. "I'm taking this." Kiki stood up, "Give it back Niko!" Niko shook her head, "No, you look horrible and you're a mess and this stupid book is because of It. All you do is sit here and read don't you? Have you even eaten in that past day?" Kiki just glared at her. "Answer me Kiki! Answer me now!" Kiki looked away, "I, I can't back. I can't help them. Kyandee. she's going to kill them all." Niko's expression softened as her friend look back at her, crying. "I can't do anything but sit here and watch as she destroys everything! My father is in there Niko and I can't bring him back or go there to help him! There is nothing I can do! Nothing!!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Later that night, Kiki was over at Niko. The two had made a compromise. Kiki could have the book If she moved in and obeyed Niko's orders, temporarily. "I don't understand Niko, why are you going through all this trouble?" Niko smiled, "Simple, it would be inhuman to just leave you there like that." "Wow, you know large words." Niko turned around to see Kiki laughing and grinned, "Yeah I do, surprised? I learned a lot from reading that little demonic book." Kiki looked token aback, "Demonic? Did you learn that word too?" Niko nodded her head, "Yes, I did! What are you going to do about it?" The two started laughing.  
  
Niko picked up the book, "It's weird." Kiki looked up, "What is?" Niko sat down on a chair across from Kiki. "That this book can cause so much trouble." She tossed it to Kiki who caught it. "Yes it is, but there are good things about it." Niko raised and eyebrow, "Like?" Kiki traced her fingers over the symbols, "Like meeting the wonderful people in it and being part of something that is amazing." Niko yawned, "Well go ahead and read then, but read aloud, I want to know what's going on too." Kiki nodded.  
  
"Kyandee's power was growing stronger with each village and city she took down. As hard as they could, the Suzaku senshi could not take down the gods when all three battled together. Their powers had slowly been weakening since their priestess had been returned to her own time..."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee smiled evilly at her orb. "Alright my pets, It's finally time! Tonight my clouds will part and the moon of blood shall shine down upon this zombie world. Your powers will be taken their to peaks and the last city shall be destroyed!" Kyandee tossed the orb into the air it glowed a dark red. The three gods behind her roared and vanished. She laughed as she watched them reappear outside the main gate of Konan. There, the Suzaku seishi were waiting.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"The fight began and they instantly aimed for Genbu, since it was the slowest, but when the moon's light fell upon the god it became faster and stronger. The other two just as well. All around the senshi were being attacked. The warrior Tamahome thought of a plan and Nuriko him grasped onto Genbu's neck. If it worked the other gods would try to attack them, but hurt Genbu instead. Right before the attacks hit, the two jumped down, allowing Genbu's head to be cleaning severed off. The Lord Hotohori and mage Chichiri were trying to get rid of Seiryu, but Byakko hindered them, sending them constantly into the outer wall of Konan." Kiki stopped reading, "I can't read it anymore." Niko took the book, "Ok then I will." she sat back down.  
  
"No matter what the senshi did the gods never backed down. Moreover, it seemed whenever they attacked nothing happened. Even Genbu had been revived somehow and was fighting again. The three gods had managed to block the senshi in area and were advancing on them slowly. The mage Chichiri stood in the front and quickly cast a barrier as the gods began to power up for their attack. It released and Chichiri's barrier managed to hold through, but he was weakened and his barrier was just barely able to stay up. The next attack would surely destroy him. The gods powered up for their final attack, ready to release it at any moment. The other senshi were trying to convince Chichiri to just teleport them back to the palace and have Mitsukake heal him. He refused, for then the gods attacks would hit the city, destroying it all." Niko stopped and suddenly felt the book ripped from her hands.  
  
Looking up she saw Kiki glaring into the book. The look of sadness and worry gone. Niko blinked and realized that she had been crying. "Take me back, take me back into the book now! Suzaku, if I am truly your miko I command you to return me to the book! TAKE ME BACK!!" The book glowed and the red light of Suzaku filled the apartment. Niko shielded her eyes and when she looked again Kiki was gone and the book laid on the floor. Niko quickly picked it up and opened it. "And with the tears of the pain in her heart, the priestess was returned to the other world."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee's room was filled with Suzaku's light as well as Kiki was returned. "What is this? How did she break through my seal?!" she sighed and then grinned, "Well this could be good. Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu, halt your attack and return at once!" the three gods attacked stopped and they vanished.  
  
Tasuki pointed up, "'Ey, incomin'!" they all looked up as Kiki fell. Nuriko stood under her and caught her in time. "Hey, it's Kiki!" Tamahome ran over and just stared at her, Nuriko just noticed why. "She looks really sick." Nuriko looked over at Tamahome, "Do you know what's wrong Tamahome?" Tamahome stared down sadly at his daughter, "It looks like she's been neglecting herself." Nuriko looked down at Kiki who had passed out on the way there. Behind them Tasuki was helping Chichiri up, "'Ey you guys, we should go back and see Mitsukake. He should be able ta help."  
  
Mitsukake stood back, "There, all she needs is to rest now and she'll be fine." He left the room to go check on Chichiri. Nuriko looked over at Tasuki who had been helping Chichiri out, "Hey Tasuki." He nodded his head, "How is she?" Nuriko smiled, "She's going to be ok. Right Tamahome?" Tamahome didn't respond. He stood up from his seat and walked out. Tasuki turned around, "'Ey! It's nice ta respond ta people!" Nuriko covered his mouth, "Shhh Tasuki, you're going to get yourself in trouble." Tasuki bit down on Nuriko's hand, "Don' cover my mouth and he's bein' a jerk!" Nuriko sighed, "He's obviously preoccupied about something. I mean, judging by what he said and how Kiki looked, it seemed that she was just letting herself go. He is her father; it would probably really concern him. So just lay off Tamahome for awhile until he seems normal again." Tasuki rolled his eyes, "When has he ever been normal?" he laughed as he dodged a punch from Nuriko and the ran out as Nuriko began to run after him.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee paced in front of the three gods. "She managed to break my seal, little wrench. How could she?" Kyandee paused, "Since she has returned it'll give the power the seishi lost back. Making them strong again. Damn!" she started pacing again. After moments of silence she stopped, an evil grin upon her face. "I know what to do now. There is only one way she could have broken through that seal and I will use that emotion to my advantage." She turned to the gods. "But don't worry my pets, you will have you own fun, it may be awhile, but you will finally taste the blood of Suzaku's followers."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Yay chapter eight is done! I kinda like Kyandee; she is just like pure evil! ::laughs like ayeka::  
  
Tasuki - Whoa, that is just freaky! ::backs away slowly::  
  
Rika - ::pauses in her laugh:: Oh do not worry Tasuki, more freaky things to come! ::continues laughing::  
  
Tasuki - I am outta here! ::vanishes:: 


	9. Truth

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN fUsHiGi YuUgI  
  
Chapter 9 - Truth  
  
Kiki sat up, breathing hard. She looked around and smiled a little, "I made it back. It wasn't dream then." She heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." the door slid open her heart raced a little. "Chichiri." The monk smiled, "Nice to you see again no da. Mind if take a seat no da?" Kiki shook her head, "No, it's ok." He closed the door and pulled a chair up to the bed. "I brought you something no da." He reached under his kasa, "Hold out your hands and close your eyes no da." Kiki did so and felt something fluffy on her palms. "Open no da." Kiki opened her eyes, "Tsuki!" the puffball purred wildly and Kiki rubbed it against her cheek, "I missed you so much Tsuki!" the puffball jumped onto her head and purred there contently.  
  
Kiki turned to Chichiri, "Did you take of her for me?" he nodded, "Yes, she was sad when you left no da." Kiki smiled, "Thank you, it was really nice of you." He shook his head, "It was no problem no da. I was happy to do it no da." There was another knock on the door and Tamahome walked in. He looked at Chichiri blankly. Chichiri smiled and stood up, "I'm going to go no da. Get some rest no da." Kiki nodded slowly and he left closing the door behind him.  
  
Kiki and Tamahome remained in silence for a while before Tamahome spoke up, "Why?" Kiki blinked, "Why what?" he looked down at her, serious and worried, "Why did you let yourself get that low in health?" Kiki opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She lowered her head, "I, I don't know." Tamahome sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can't do things like that. You were dying doing what you were doing Kiki. Do you understand that?" There was no response, "Answer me Kiki, do you understand?!" With still no response he sighed, "Just, don't do it again. Alright?" he stood up and left. Kiki looked up as the door closed. "Ok." Tsuki squeaked loudly and jumped up falling off Kiki's head. "Tsuki!" Kiki grabbed the puffball before it hit the floor. "What's up with that? Trying to hurt yourself? Hmm?" Kiki felt something around Tsukis neck. The puffball squeaked loudly until Kiki removed it. Holding it up she gasped.  
  
It was bright silver chain with a crystal sphere and the end. It seemed to shine even though it was dark inside the room. Tsuki purred, "Tsuki, where did you get this?" Kiki looked down at the puffball who was now jumping up and down, squeaking madly. Kiki laughed, "Come on, can't you give me a hint?" The puffball jumped up and down squeaking three times, pausing and repeating it over again. Kiki blinked, "Umm." the only one she could get was the last syllable which sounded like 'Ri' "Ri. Ri. what ends with Ri?" the puffball made a shrill noise, causing Kiki to jump slightly, "Jeeze, calm down!" the puffball squeaked and started to make small circles while Kiki continued thinking. "Ri.."  
  
Suddenly it hit her, "Chichiri!" Jumping out of the bed she sent Tsuki flying into the air. It landed on the covers and hissed a little. "Sorry Tsuki! Just stay here for now, I'll be right back." Kiki walked quickly down the corridors looking around for Chichiri, holding the chain securely. Accidentally she walked into Nuriko, "Nuriko! Sorry, have you seen Chichiri?" Nuriko blinked, "No, but I think he's in his room though. Heey! What do you have there?" Nuriko pointed to the chain on the ground. "Ack! I dropped it!" Kiki quickly bent down and picked it up. "It's nothing, really, tell me, where is his room?" Nuriko blinked again and pointed down the hall, "It's the very last room at the end of this hall. Why?" Kiki looked down at the chain, "I need to ask him something, that's all." Nuriko smiled, "Ok then. See you later." He walked in the opposite direction as Kiki walked over to the door. She was about to knock when she paused. After debating a little in her head she finally knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in no da!" Kiki slowly opened the door, her heart pounding. "Umm excuse me Chichiri. I hope I'm not disrupting anything." He shook his head, "No your not, come right in and have a seat no da." She nodded and walked in closing the door and taking a seat across from him at the small meal table that was in every one of the guest rooms. "Something wrong Kiki no da?" Kiki blinked once and then held out the necklace. "I found this around Tsuki's neck. And she kept squeaking out three syllables, with the last one sounding like Ri. I wanted to know, did you put this around her?" He smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's for you no da." Kiki's mouth dropped a little and she looked down at the chain, which sparkled in the fire's light from the fireplace. "I can't accept this."  
  
Chichiri continued to smile, "Yes you can no da. I want you to have it and only you no da. Understand no da?" he closed her hands over it. "Understand no da?" Kiki looked up and nodded, "Yes, I understand. Thank you, Chichiri." She stood up and smiled back at him, "Thank you." She walked back out into the corridor and put the chain on. It seemed to shine a little, even in darkness. She walked out into the gazebo and looked into the pond. Nothing reflected except the sphere at the end of the chain. Kiki couldn't understand why her heart kept racing now every time she was near Chichiri. The only time it did that was when she first started liking Hori and she got close to him. "Hey Kiki!" Kiki jumped and turned around to see Nuriko.  
  
"I thought I saw you come over here. Hey!" Kiki blinked and Nuriko pointed to the chain. "That's really pretty, who gave it to you?" Kiki didn't really want to answer that question and she could feel her face turn a little red. Nuriko couldn't see the color but could tell by the pause in responding, that whoever gave it to her, she liked them. "Chichiri gave it to you, didn't he?" Kiki's mouth dropped, "How did you know that?" Nuriko laughed, "I didn't, you just told me." Kiki frowned, "Nuriko!" Nuriko became surprised and backed away a little, "Don't worry Kiki, I won't tell anyone. But you have to tell me something." Kiki blinked, "Tell you what?" Nuriko smiled, "Do you like him?"  
  
Nuriko waited patiently as Kiki just stood there. "I don't know." Nuriko blinked, "That's not an answer Kiki. Listen, just close your eyes and think about it, and if you do, you'll know." Kiki closed her eyes and thought about it. She opened her eyes. "No, I don't." Nuriko blinked and watched in slight confusion as Kiki walked away silently. When she reached the corridor she ran. "Kiki."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki walked into her room and headed towards the bed. She laid down on it and Tsuki jumped onto her head. Sighing she looked up at the roof of the canopy. "That's how I was able to come back, isn't it. Maybe I should have stayed back." she yawned and fell asleep.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Ok so chapter 9 is like shorter than the others, but I just don't want to add anything more to this chapter right now, so tadaa! It's over!  
  
Tasuki - Just wait, soon you won't want to write anymore.  
  
Rika - Can't you just leave me alone for once?  
  
Tasuki - No way, it's fun harassing you!  
  
Rika - Oh yeah. fetch fang boy! ::throws Tasuki's fan into a black hole::  
  
Tasuki - ::eyes grow huge:: NOOO!!!!! ::jumps into the black hole after fan::  
  
Rika - Heh, see yas! ::poof sound and she vanishes:: 


	10. Tsu

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNFUSHIGIYUUGI!!!!  
  
Chapter 10 - Tsu  
  
Kiki walked into the main dining room and sat down next to Nuriko. "Is it time to eat yet?" Nuriko yawned, "We have to wait for Hotohori and Tasuki to get here." Kiki nodded and it wasn't long until Tasuki arrived, followed by Hotohori. Nuriko and Kiki talked about things in Kiki's world cheerfully as Tasuki kept bugging Chichiri about something. Chiriko was asking Mitsukake about certain medical herbs while Hotohori and Tamahome talked about Miaka.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee frowned, "Look how happy they are, just chatting away while they eat. They have no clue what's going to hit them. You'd think they'd be more worried." She gasped, "Do they think I've gone soft?!" she laughed, "Oh I hope so, because they'll learn how wrong they are." She hopped off the chair and walked steadily through the castle. She paused outside a huge door and grinned. Opening it she walked inside with the heavy doors closing behind her.  
  
"I don' think we should just yet." Tasuki said plainly. Nuriko frowned, "Well if we don't she might get stronger and kill us all of at once! We should go after her now." Kiki blinked and looked at the two who were glaring at each other. Hotohori spoke up, "Well it seems the only way we would be able to get there without any problems would be if Chichiri teleported us all there. Is that possible Chichiri?" Everyone turned to Chichiri who nodded, "Yes it would be possible no da. But, I can't just yet no da." Tasuki blinked, "Why not Chichiri?" Everyone almost fell over, Nuriko was the one who hit him first, "You idiot he still has to recover from our last battle with those stupid gods! He took that huge blow for all of us. Are you just being more of an idiot than normal to annoy us or something?!" Tasuki frowned, "I'm not an idiot! I thought Mitsukake 'ealed 'im, so I just got a little confused 'at's all." Nuriko sighed and continued eating.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Later on Kiki, Nuriko, and Tasuki went out into the city to make sure it was clear of some of the smaller demons that tend to creep into the city. "Nuriko, what do the demons do?" Kiki asked, she had no clue and was hoping they didn't like to suck blood or something. "They're little thieves. They steal food from the people who already don't have a lot." Tasuki butted in, "But some eat little kids and pets too." The next thing he knew he was on the ground, his head in pain. "You idiot, quit trying to scare her." They continued walking down the main road, Tasuki rubbing his head when they heard screams coming from somewhere. "Where is it coming from?" Nuriko kept turning around trying to hear where it's direction was. "Umm Nuriko," Tasuki tapped his shoulder, "Kiki's gone!!" Nuriko blinked, "Ahh! Why weren't you watching her?!" "I was too busy tryin ta locate whose dying!" "We have to go and find her, come on!" Nuriko started dragging Tasuki down the road yelling for Kiki.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki could hear the screams getting louder. She ran down the skinny alley with ease and it opened into a large clearing. In the middle was a young man who was surrounded by hundreds of small lizard like demons. Kiki clenched her kendo stick tight and ran into, smacking down the demons. She had managed to get rid three fourth's of them before the rest scattered away. Kiki turned around to the man, "Hey, are you ok?" he nodded, "Thank you for saving me. They just came out from no where." Kiki knelt down, "Your hurt." She took up his arm. "It's nothing much, just a cut." Kiki shook her head, "No, it's deep enough where it could get infected. I'll cover it for now and take you to the palace and have Mitsukake look at it. He'll be able to help you."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko were running back to the palace when they saw Kiki emerge from the alleyway. "Kiki!" the two shouted and ran over to her. Nuriko frowned, "You don't run off like that! What were you thinking?!" Kiki back away a little, "I just wanted to help whoever was yelling, that's all." "Really then, well did you?" Tasuki blinked at Nuriko who was still frowning. Kiki nodded slowly, "Yeah. see this guy, it was him." Tasuki blinked at the person, "It was a guy?!" Kiki almost fell over, "Tasuki." Nuriko was laughing softly now. Tasuki looked around at everyone confused, "What?"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Back at the palace Mitsukake examined the young man. Nuriko continued scolding Kiki who was running away from the angry senshi. "I get it Nuriko!" Nuriko caught up and grabbed the back of Kiki's shirt and lifted her, bringing her to his eye level, "You really got it?" Kiki nodded quickly, "Mmmhmm, I got it." Nuriko smiled and let her go. "Good, glad you do. Now lets go eat, I'm starving!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki yawned and stretched out her arms. "Dinner was good, or was it lunch. Never can tell what time it is when there's no light." As she continued down she saw the boy and she walked over to him, "All better now?" he turned around and nodded, "Yes, much, your friend was very helpful." Kiki smiled, "That's good, hey, what's your name, I never got the chance to ask you earlier." "My name is Tsu. Tsu Kai." Kiki looked out into the courtyard, "It's nice name. Mine's is Kiki." He nodded and looked out too, "Yes, you're the Suzaku no Miko right?" Kiki blinked, "How do you know that?" he shrugged, "Sort of obvious I suppose. You're dressed oddly and some of the maids called you that when you passed by the room with that purple hair guy." Kiki nodded, "Yeah, that's true, and that guy is Nuriko." "So he is."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Days passed and it seemed an ominous presence laid over the Konan Palace. Mitsukake and Chichiri already had an idea who it was and the senshi were beginning to go with them too. It seemed Kiki was the only who hadn't noticed yet, and was confused as to why everyone was acting odd around Tsu Kai. "I wonder why everyone is acting weird." Kiki looked over at Tsu to see if he knew something she did not. He shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I don't mind." He smiled at her.  
  
'I just about have her. Another day, that's all I need.'  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki sighed happily as she walked across the courtyard. "Kiki..." Kiki blinked and looked around and saw Chichiri behind her. "Chichiri, hi! Something wrong?" he walked over to her, "I'm worried about you. That guy, Tsu Kai, he doesn't seem normal no da." Kiki shook her head, "He's a good person. I-I don't believe he would hurt anyone." Chichiri didn't really believe it, but decided it wouldn't be best to argue with her, "Well, you could be right no da. Just be careful around him no da." Kiki blinked, "It's Tsu." Chichiri turned around to see the young man walking over to them with a huge sword in hand. "I knew it no da." Chichiri moved in front of Kiki as Tsu came to a stop, "Protecting the Miko I see. It is your duty after all as a seishi of Suzaku to protect the Miko at all costs." He held the sword up and began running at the two. Chichiri pushed Kiki out of the way and blocked the sword with his staff.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
For the first part of the battle was mostly Tsu attacking and Chichiri blocking. Finally Chichiri was able to push Tsu back and began to gather his energy for an attack. Kiki's eyes widened, "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Chichiri turned around and looked at her, the energy fading, "Kiki, he's with then enemy no da. If I don't he may hurt you or someone else no da." Tsu charged at Chichiri, swinging the huge blade at him. "Your too late seishi of Suzaku. I have been buried into her heart. She would still care for me even if I killed her own family. You cannot break the spell, it's one of Kyandee's, so don't even try."  
  
Chichiri's eyes narrowed and he charged at Tsu and struck with his staff, but Tsu punched him the stomach and Chichiri fell back a little. Tsu laughed, "You seishi are weak. You cannot even protect yourself, let alone the Suzaku no Miko. It would be better if you just let me take her to Kyandee. No one will be hurt then." Chichiri stood up, "You would kill Kiki though, would you not no da? You would have her summon Suzaku then kill her so you could steal him. I will not allow you do to that no da!" Tsu frowned and swung the large sword, charging at him. Chichiri started to move out of the way, but Tsu saw it and changed his movements, catching Chichiri in the side.  
  
Tsu laughed as Chichiri hit the ground. "Weak seishi! You have lost!" he kicked Chichiri hard making he slid across the ground a few feet. Tsu walked slowly over to him and held his sword above Chichiri. The others came running down the hall. "Chichiri!" Tasuki started to run out into the courtyard. "Stay back, if you move closer I'll send a Ki blast at your Miko." He held his hand up at Kiki as a black light began to form in his palm. Tasuki stopped running and glared at him. Tsu grinned and turned back to Chichiri. "Now seishi of Suzaku, prepare to die!"  
  
As Tsu Kai was about to slam the sword down into Chichiri's chest something hard hit his right eye and cheek, cutting them both. Tsu stumbled and fell backwards, releasing the sword, which grazed his arm since Chichiri just managed to roll over before it fell. Kiki stood up holding different sized rocks in between her fingers on both her hands. As Tsu began to rise up again she threw them at him, aiming at his face and neck. He held up his arms and blocked them. "Bitch, how did you break through the spell?! It is too powerful to be broken by someone as weak as you! Heh, oh well, It will just mean Kyandee will have to kill him later on. You're coming with me Suzaku no Miko." Before anyone could do anything Tsu had grabbed Kiki, "If you want to see your Miko alive, come and get her!" Tasuki and Nuriko started to run towards the two when they both vanished.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee frowned as Tsu appeared in front of her with Kiki. "You didn't kill him, why didn't you?" Tsu growled lightly and threw Kiki forward, "Because the little bitch scratched up my face and If I just kept threatening them they would eventually figure it out that I wouldn't be able to kill her." Kyandee sighed, "Well at least you got her here." Kiki stood up. "Who are you?!" Kyandee blinked then frowned, "You don't remember me? I'm the one who reunited you with you're lovely Hori in my dream world." Kiki stared at her and then remembered, "That's right, you're also the one who sent me back too and sealed me out of the book huh?" Kyandee clapped her hands together, "Wow, your so smart to have figured that out. Hee, I am so glad, I'm also the one who can control the three gods Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Kiki asked, looking up at the woman sitting on the throne. Kyandee stuck out her finger and waved it side to side grinning, "You'll find out later. For now you can just sleep until your friends arrive." Kyandee smiled and murmured something. Kiki blacked out and fell forward. "Tsu, take her to the main guest room. Prepare for our guests as well. We must have something to entertain them with." Tsu bowed and walked out.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Yay I finished chapter ten and it only took me like two to three weeks. ::grins::  
  
Tasuki - Only? Nuriko - Really, makes me worried if it will end. Rika - Heey! I'm busy with school stuff too ya know! I'm also writing a mini story called "The Chibi Projects!" for my blog. Need something interesting to do with it. Tasuki - If you say so. Nuriko - You'd think this story would be more important. Tamahome - Maybe she doesn't care about us anymore. Chiriko - That is a possible solution Hotohori - Why am I not seen more?! Tasuki - Cause your not Chichiri! Chichiri - ::blinks:: da? Nuriko - Heh, maybe she doesn't like you, me and Tasuki are seen a lot. Chiriko - You mean Tasuki and I Nuriko - Thank you Tasuki - ::sniggers: Lord Hotohori ain't so popular huh? Hotohori - ::takes out sword:: Repeat that will you? Tasuki - Uhh no thank you! ::runs behind Rika:: Rika - H-hey! This thing is getting to long! See you! ::poof sound and she vanishes::  
  
Hotohori - Ohhh Tasuki! Tasuki - Ahh!! 


	11. Broken

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer - idonotownfushigiyuuginoda  
  
Chapter 11 - Broken  
  
"Tamahome! Stop!" Nuriko grabbed Tamahome's arm. "Let go Nuriko! I'm going after her!" Nuriko pulled harder, bringing Tamahome to the ground. "I'm sorry Tama-kins, but you can't go, you'll get killed before you get near Kyandee's palace." Tamahome glared at Nuriko, "Then why are we waiting?! If we don't move she'll kill Kiki!" Nuriko sighed, "You idiot, are that naive. Kyandee can't kill Kiki. If she did she wouldn't be able to get hold of Suzaku. Don't you see. Kiki is safe for now. " Nuriko let go of Tamahome and he stood up. "Then why are we waiting?" Nuriko sighed again, "Because, we need Chichiri. He's the only one who can get us to the palace without having to travel on foot. Did you hit your head or something. Your acting like Tasuki..."  
  
Tasuki came running out. "'Ey you guys! Quit messin' 'round. Chichiri is ready to take us to that village place." Nuriko and Tamahome nodded and followed Tasuki into the main hall where Chichiri and the others were standing on Chichiri's kesa. "Ready no da?" everyone nodded and they all vanished into the kesa that disappeared as well. They all reappeared just outside the city wall. Tasuki looked over at Chichiri, "You couldn't get us any closer?" Chichiri blinked, "I can only teleport to places that I've been no da. This is the closest I have been to this village no da. Hey Tamahome wait!" Tamahome had already started running up to the now huge palace. As the others followed Nuriko stared up at the palace in awe, "You know, it looked a lot smaller when Taiitsukun showed it to us in her mirror that one time." Tasuki nodded, "Yeah, it did." "It has been growing no da." They both looked at Chichiri. "Kyandee's powers have been slowly growing and as they grow so does her palace no da. It's basic magic."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kyandee stretched her arms out, "So they have arrived. About time too, I've been waiting for a long time for all of them to get here. What fun it'll be," She turned to Tsu who was walking in from one of the corridors. "You put her in the guest room right Tsu-kun?" he nodded, "Yes, she's still sleeping though." Kyandee smiled happily, "Of course, she'll awake once I want her too. Come Tsu, we must go awake the gods. They are probably getting hungry too." Kyandee and Tsu walked out and headed down some stairs in a dark dungeon below the ground. There four large cells were closed off by Kyandee's magic. Three of the four contained the gods Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu. Kyandee stared at the empty one, "Soon, this empty cage will be filled, and the god Suzaku will be filling it."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The seishi split up to search for Kiki in groups of four, Chichiri chose to go alone. Tasuki and Nuriko headed up the north corridor while Tamahome and Hotohori took the west. Mitsukake and Chiriko took the northeast one and Chichiri ran down the east route. It seemed that the north, west, and northeast routes all joined into one large chamber that had a northern exit. Tamahome was the first to start running towards it, but some force threw him back, throwing him into the others. "Could ya try ta be a little more careful Tamahome?" Tasuki said pushing the seishi off. He picked up a stone and threw it at the northern entrance and it came back, hitting Tamahome in the head. "Hmm there must be a type of magic barrier or somethin' coverin' it." There was a roar behind them followed by two other roars. Nuriko sighed, "Goodie, we get to fight the lovely trio of destruction again." He stood up and turned around as the others followed suit and faced the three gods.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Chichiri was trying to his best to keep track of Kiki's life force, but it was weak and hard to trace. Following the small source he could sense he final came down to a corridor that ended into a room. He ran to it and threw the doors open. The room was semi-dark and seemed empty with a few pieces of dusty furniture and lamps that were lit. He stepped into it, closing the doors behind him. Hearing a faint sound he turned around to see something shifting in the large bed located in the middle of the room standing a few feet from the ground. Kiki's head emerged from under the thick blankets and she rubbed her eyes. Looking up her eyes met with Chichiri's from across the room. "Chi-Chichiri.?" he walked over to the bed. "Come, we have to find the others and get out of here no da." He held out his hand to help her down. She took it and he helped her down from the bed.  
  
Kiki felt her face become warm and her heart speed up. She turned to Chichiri, he looked at her, "Something wrong no da?" Kiki felt like she needed to tell him something, but didn't know what it was. There was a creak from the door and they both faced it. Tsu walked in grinning. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Chichiri glared at him. "I figured since your friends were too busy playing with the gods that you would play with me instead. How about Chichiri. Why don't we finish our fight from before? This time without any little pests throwing rocks at people again." He held out his hand and Kiki felt her body become like lead and she kneeled to the ground.  
  
Chichiri knelt down next to her, "What did you do to her?" Tsu grinned, "I casted a spell that just increased the gravity surrounding her body and increased her body weight. It may be a little too painful for her, but she can't speak with that weight on her lungs so she can't expresses it properly right now. If she could, she'd probably be screaming in pain." He laughed loudly as Chichiri removed his mask. "Remove your spell now!" Tsu shook his head smiling, "Your going to have to kill me first. That will be the only way for the spell to be removed, or she could try to remove it herself, but she has already been weakened too much to fight it off. Moreover, if you don't kill me off quickly she'll die too. No normal human being can stand that much pressure on their body."  
  
Chichiri stood up, gripping his staff tightly. Tsu grinned and drew out his sword. "Ready seishi?" Chichiri didn't make any notion of answering and just charged at Tsu, surprising the dark fighter a little and just giving him the time to block the attack. It seemed that this battle was the opposite of the last one between the two. Tsu kept blocking the wave of attacks until he was pinned up to the wall. Chichiri ran at him about to make the final attack, but Tsu fired a Ki blast, sending Chichiri into the dusty furniture. Kiki opened her mouth, but couldn't talk and felt the strain on her body become heavier. She could feel her lungs closing up slowly and couldn't breath properly. Chichiri stood back up and launched a Ki blast back at Tsu causing the wall to break under the force and for Tsu to fall back with it.  
  
As Tsu was about to get back up he felt Chichiri's staff at his neck. "Damn you seishi of Suzaku. damn you." Chichiri glared down at him. "You chose your path and stayed with it. This is what you receive for taking it. What more could you expect from siding with Kyandee?" Tsu closed his eyes and smiled, "A lot of things." Kiki saw Tsu's sword floating behind Chichiri. She tried to yell out to him, but every time she tried to speak her lungs closed up. All Tsu had to do was keep Chichiri busy a minute longer and the sword would be in his back. Kiki couldn't stand it, she wouldn't let it happen, but there was nothing she could do. Tsu focused more of his energy into the sword. It was his main specialty, concealing his life force powers and it was the only reason why Chichiri couldn't sense the floating sword hovering behind him dangerously.  
  
"This is your own end Suzaku seishi. You choose the path of the faithful protector and not all protectors live to the end." Chichiri pressed the staff into Tsu's neck harder as he continued smiling. "You may make it to end, but you won't be able to protect her from the decision she chooses to make. In the end it'll be because of your very self that she perishes." Chichiri's eyes widened a little and then returned to their glare. "Your rambling of nothing." Tsu shook his head a little, "The Suzaku no Miko will die, if not now then later and it will all end up as your fault. You alone will carry the guilt and sorrow of her death and you know why too. Let me end your life now so you don't have to watch her suffer!" Tsu's eyes widened like a lunatic's and the sword was launched. "CHICHIRI!!" 


	12. Wounds

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer - None of the Fushigi Yuugi characters or places belong to me. However, my own people do! At least I have something ^_^  
  
Chapter 12 - Wounds  
  
Chichiri turned around at hearing Kiki's voice and managed to just block the sword with his staff. Tsu took the opportunity to trip Chichiri and picked up the sword. Chichiri flipped over to see the sword pinned to his throat. "Looks like the tables have turned. Now you're the one pinned to ground with the your life in the balance of one swift movement. You should have just killed me when you had me down on the ground, but your not one to do that are you?" Chichiri glared into Tsu's eyes. Tsu looked over at Kiki who was still a little winded from extreme pressure her body had been put under. "How is it that you were able to break through my spell you little wrench? There was no way for you too. Your body was weak, Kyandee made sure of that." Kiki looked up at him without an answer.  
  
Tsu did not have long to wait, for he was pushed onto the ground by Chichiri who knocked him out by knocking the handle of the sword into his gut. Chichiri stood up and walked over to Kiki. "Are you ok no da?" Kiki nodded as Chichiri helped her up. "I'm fine." her eyes widened, "Chichiri! Your bleeding." She pointed to a large gash on his chest. His shirt had been ripped durning the battle and it seemed the Ki blast had done more damage than he had noticed. Kiki glanced over at Tsu, "He'll be out for awhile so lets cover the wound up." Chichiri was going to protest a little when Kiki started going through a bag in the corner. "It seems Kyandee brought my stuff along with me." She came back carrying one of the lamps and a white box. She sat on the floor and opened the box taking several things out. "Sit down Chichiri, it's hard to do things like this standing up you know." She looked up at him smiling.  
  
Kiki worked quietly on Chichiri's wound, disinfecting it and wrapping it up. "Are you sure your ok Kiki no da?" Kiki paused and nodded smiling, "Yes Chichiri, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, ok?" she continued wrapping the bandage around him when he grabbed her hand. Kiki felt her heart jump and race like before and she could feel her cheeks turn red. "Chichiri?" As she looked up at his face, she was surprised by his expression, "I do worry about you though and it's all I can do to protect you and make sure your safe. I love you Kiki and all I want is to be by your side, watching you smile and protecting you." Kiki felt her heart beat heavily in her chest and the words from her dreams came back to her. She understood what they were saying, but along with the words came the past.  
  
All she wanted to do was answer him back, but she knew the answer would not be the one she truly wanted. Looking away she could feel her heart ache. "I-I I can't tell you the answer you would like to hear." Kiki felt his hand on her face and she looked back up at him. "I understand, that you were hurt in the past and don't want to feel that pain again. But I will never let feel that way." He smiled at her softly and she felt her tears fall down her face. "It wouldn't be my pain. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Before she could say anymore Chichiri leaned down and kissed her. Kiki felt everything fade away into nothing and only Chichiri and her were there. As they parted Kiki was going to say something, but Chichiri stopped her, "It wouldn't matter to me if I got hurt or not, as long as you were safe afterwards, that is all that would matter. To see your face and see you smile would be the greatest reward and the pain received in any battle would vanish." He looked at her with seriousness and Kiki knew that he meant it. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back at him, "Chichiri, I" she paused, "I love you Chichiri, more than anything. All I want to is to be with you."  
  
The vow was broken and Kiki felt a new lightness enter her heart as they kissed again. There was a groan from the other side of the room. "He's waking up no da." Kiki looked over to see Tsu's hand move a little. "Let me tie this real quick then." She finished with the bandage and they stood up. "Come on lets get out here no da." They ran past him, but not without Kiki kicking Tsu in the head a few times knocking him back out. As they ran back down the corridor Chichiri noticed it was different than before. "Kyandee, she's taking us to her." Kiki looked up at him, "You mean." he nodded, "She changed to the path, it's straight now no da. Earlier there were other corridors leading in and out of this one no da. There are no other rooms either no da." Finally they came to an entranceway that led into a huge gallery.  
  
Chichiri held his arm out to stop Kiki. "Wait here no da." Kiki looked up at him, "Why?" he looked out into the gallery, "If it's a trap there is a better chance of me being able to escape on my own no da. So just wait here for now and if Tsu comes." Chichiri paused. Kiki tilted her head a little, "If Tsu comes?" Chichiri turned chibi, "Just run or scream or something no da!" he returned to normal. Kiki nodded her head smiling, "Ok, but Chichiri," she looked up at him with concern surprising him a little, "be really careful, ok?" he nodded his head and put on his mask before heading out into the gallery.  
  
The gallery seemed totally empty and Chichiri's footsteps echoed off the plain and empty walls. Chichiri was halfway through it when a light shined down on him. "Welcome Suzaku seishi! So glad you made it this far." 


	13. Pain

The Never Aging Darkness By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Chapter 13 - Pain  
  
Kyandee stepped out of the darkness. Her long deep red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a long black Kimono with a red trim, her bright pink eyes flash viciously with the look of murder in them and deep red eye shadow. On her right wrist dangled the silk fan, matching the kimono perfectly. She smiled evilly as she stopped about two feet away from Chichiri. Her slender fingers grabbed the fan and she opened it in front of her face, concealing the lower portion of her face.  
  
There was a small flash of light as Kyandee swished her fan closed. She let it dangle from her delicate looking wrist and walked up to Chichiri. "You cannot move can you Suzaku seishi?" she laughed softly under her breath. It was true, Chichiri could not move at all. Kyandee placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned against him lightly, "I warned the Suzaku no Miko that she would get hurt," she whispered near his ear, "and that I alone would take her life. She could have stayed in her world, but she choose to come back because of you." Kyandee smiled, "It'll be because of you that she'll meet her demise so young." Laughing Kyandee stepped back and walked away a few feet. She threw open her arms and the whole gallery became lighted with hundreds of torches up and down the walls.  
  
Kyandee snapped her hand and Chichiri felt his body become less tense. "Now, what should I do with you seishi of Suzaku? Hmm. Oh! I know, how about we try this!" Kyandee said happily clasping her hands together. She held out her palms to him and he was thrown into a wall nearby and chained to it. "Yes, that will do nicely. Tsu! Bring me our second guest!" Chichiri looked over at where he had left Kiki to see Tsu bringing her out. Kiki was fighting him as best as she could, but he had gotten a good hold on her and limited the power of her attacks and her ability to move. He threw her in front of Kyandee who stood there with a smirk on her face. Looking up Kiki glared at Kyandee. "Stand up Suzaku no Miko. One of such importance shouldn't be seen on the floor." Kyandee made a rising movement with her hand and Kiki felt her body raise.  
  
"Now Suzaku no Miko, you are going to summon your god Suzaku and wish for him to be released. Understand?" Kiki remained silent and continued to glare at her. Kyandee frowned a little, "Do you understand??" "Yes, but it doesn't mean I will do it. I refuse to summon Suzaku!" Kyandee looked a little taken a back as Kiki responded to her. "How dare you refuse my order!" Kyandee raised her hand up and slammed it against Kiki's face, sending her to the ground. "Now, summon Suzaku, or you will see more of a power used against you." Kiki shook her head, "I won't summon him. I will not allow you to destroy this world or my own."  
  
At hearing this response Kyandee shook her head slowly, "I didn't want to do this Miko, I really didn't." she paused then laughed, "Actually I did. I have been waiting a long time to use this spell. It's very lovely." Kyandee pointed her closed fan at Chichiri who was chained up to the wall behind them. A shine passed over her eyes and she opened the fan. Lightly she blew on it and a black mist emerged. She slammed the fan close and the mist shot at Chichiri and vanished as it hit his body. "Now Suzaku no Miko, I will show what will happen if you don't summon Suzaku."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki aimed the Tessen at the three gods. "Take that you oversized animals. What the?!" Byakko slammed Tasuki into a wall pinning him there with his large paw. "Tasuki!" Nuriko ran at Byakko and grabbed his tail. Pulling he flung the tiger into barrier, breaking it. Tasuki slumped to the ground coughing. "Tasuki, you ok?" the winded seishi held up his hand showing that he would be fine. "Nuriko, Tasuki! Lets go, the barrier is down!" Tamahome and the other three seishi began to run down it. Nuriko grabbed Tasuki and ran after the others as Genbu and Seiryuu tried to attack them. The two gods roared loudly as they tried to chase after them, but they could not fit into the small entrance that lead into the corridor.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Since you refuse to summon Suzaku for me, your dear seishi will have to suffer some, pain." Kyandee grinned as she saw Kiki's eyes widen a little. Murmuring something so softly that it only looked as if her lips were just mouthing something, Chichiri screamed out. Kiki turned around and stumbled up, running over to him. Chichiri tried to break out of the chains, his face wrenched in pain, but they just pressed into his body, causing small cuts where the chains linked. His expression showed he was in pain and Kiki turned around to face Kyandee, "Stop this! Stop it now!" Kyandee murmured something else and Chichiri relaxed, his body hanging in the chains. She snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared dropping him to the ground. "Chichiri!" Kiki knelt down and turned him over onto her lap. "So Suzaku no Miko, will you summon Suzaku for me? Or shall I have his soul ripped into tiny shreds?"  
  
Kyandee walked over to the two, "It's simple Suzaku no Miko. If you refuse to summon Suzaku your precious seishi will die. And it will be slow and painful too. Right now his soul is being pulled apart by my spell. Although, I could speed up the process like I just did and you'll only have to hear him scream out in pain for about, five minutes, maybe less. Well, what do you say?" Kiki looked down at Chichiri, "I will summon Suzaku," Kyandee's face lit up, "Wonderful!" Kiki looked up at her, "But!" Kyandee blinked, "But? You are in no place to be making conditions here missy!" Kiki just stared at her, "But once I do, you have to release Chichiri from the spell and you can't hurt him or the others." Kyandee sighed, "Fine, fare enough. Come with me, I'll lead you to your cell for tonight and you will prepare to summon Suzaku tomorrow morning. Tsu will watch over Chichiri." Tsu walked over and picked up the seishi as Kyandee led Kiki down a dark hallway.  
  
Kyandee opened two large doors into a brightly lit room. "Man, I hate this light. Here is your room. You'll be awoken in the morning for to summon Suzaku." Without saying anything else the doors slammed close behind Kiki, locking. Looking around the room, it looked like the one she woke up in earlier, except it wasn't all dusty and dark. She walked over to the bed and climbed up onto it. Sitting there she listened to the fire crackle in the hearth and felt the warmth of its heat. "Can I really summon Suzaku? If I do, would I really wish for whatever Kyandee wanted? I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want the people of this world or the real one to suffer." She stared down at the black covers, "What can I do?"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika - Yay Chapter 13 is done! Tamahome - Yay! I speak more than Hotohori does! Tasuki - Yay! I get some action! Nuriko - Heh, true true Tasuki, but who saved you? Hmm? Hmm? Tasuki - ::glares at Nuriko:: You just live to harass me don't you? Nuriko - ::nods:: Well in here I do anyways. Could've been worse, Chiriko could have been the one to save you. Chiriko - Hey! I resent that! Tasuki - Honestly, I would've rather been saved by Hotohori than Chiriko anyways. Chiriko - HEY I'M STILL HERE! Tasuki - That you are. Hotohori - How come Tamahome is seen more than me?! Mitsukake - Why is it that I'm never noticed? Chiriko - Since when is Tasuki more important than me? Tama - Meow mreow mew! Rika - Ack! Complaining!! Miaka - Why haven't I been in the story the last few chapters?! Niko - What about me?! Am I not important?! Hori - ::looks around:: Donuts anyone? ::Everyone tackles Hori trying to get a donut:: Rika - Well I'm outta here, please review! ::grabs a donut and vanishes:: 


	14. Rescue

~The Never Aging Darkness~  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Chapter 14 - Rescue  
  
Kyandee yawned a little as she stretched in her large ornate chair, "Let's see, how are the other seishi doing?" she peered into the orb on the top of her staff and smiled a little, "They've managed to escape from my Gods? What's this?" she narrowed her eyes, "They are getting awfully close to the Suzaku no Miko. I cannot have them getting to her this earlier. Tsu!" The young man bowed down in front of her. "Go get the Suzaku no Miko. I need her to summon Suzaku now, but do not tell her anything. Understand?" Tsu nodded once, "Yes, I fully understand." He stood up and vanished.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Ow!! Stoppit Nuriko!! That hurts!!!" Tasuki yelled as Nuriko tightened the bandages around Tasuki's chest, "Oh be quiet Tasuki, you're such a baby. This will help keep the pain down in battle until we can get you healed later on." Tasuki mumbled a little, "I don' see why we can't heal me now." Nuriko sighed and tapped Tasuki on the head, "Because Kiki might have been injured by Kyandee and she is way more important than you." Tasuki nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess your right there. Ow!" Nuriko pulled extra hard on the last bandage, "I'm always right, remember that." Tasuki rolled his eyes and they continued.  
  
Tamahome was leading the way holding up a torch he grabbed from the wall earlier. Hotohori walked beside him, "I'm guessing Miaka has aged as well since we last saw her." Tamahome decided to go along with the conversation, "Yeah, she has, but she still eats like she's 15. She's become a bit more active lately too, I hope Niko hasn't been having too hard of time." Hotohori cocked his head a little, "Niko?" Tamahome nodded, "Kiki's best friend, she's guarding the book while I'm in here guarding Kiki. She's suppose to keep it away from Miaka." Hotohori frowned a little, "Doesn't Miaka deserve to see what goes on in here?" Tamahome sighed, "The last time we let her read she started yelling and I would've had to pay for a new kitchen table. Which costs money, mind you."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Miaka frowned at the book, "Damn right it costs money! Is that all he thinks about??" Niko banged on the bedroom door; "You are in such big trouble when I get out of here!" Miaka laughed, "What are you going to do to me? It's wrong to attack your elders you know." Niko kicked the door, "Yeah well that would explain all your wrinkles! I bet you have more than Taiitsukun!!" Miaka's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, "Repeat that! I dare you!" Niko thought of something, "I bet you have more wrinkles than Taiitsukun." She said coolly. Mika flung the door off its hinges. "Take that back!" Niko waved and quickly ran out, grabbing the book and leaving the apartment with Miaka running behind her. "How does she run that fast?? Old people are supposed to be slower than younger people!!"  
  
Niko jumped down several stairs and ran through the door almost knocking a little boy over. Miaka ran out after hitting the little boy. The two dodged traffic, police officers, many pedestrians, random dogs, and construction workers until Miaka finally ran out of breath. Niko saw this, but kept running and managed to catch the next bus downtown. Taking it she headed to a small café and sat down in a corner. She ordered a coffee and opened the book. "As the Suzaku no Miko was on the edge of a solution she lost her thought when the doors were opened up. Kyandee's minion, Tsu, had opened the doors and walked over to the Suzaku no Miko. Telling her nothing more than that Kyandee requested her presence they vanished, reappearing in front of Kyandee's throne."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki looked up at Kyandee a little confused, "What do you want now?" Kyandee smiled a little, "I need you to summon Suzaku now. I've had a small change in plans. So you'll summon him, now." Kiki folded her arms, "I can't." Kyandee frowned, "Oh really, why's that?" Kiki rolled her eyes, "Number one, I need all the Suzaku seishi here. Two, I need the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods. I have neither of those so therefore I cannot summon Suzaku." Kyandee sighed, "Pathetic little fool. I can give you the power to summon Suzaku. And I will!"  
  
Kyandee called Genbu and patted it's head, "My dear Genbu, how are you?" the god growled and Kyandee nodded her head and turned around. "Kaiji!" Genbu's mark appeared on her forehead. "Give the Suzaku no Miko the power to summon Suzaku!" There was a blinding light and Kiki's body began to glow red. The glow faded with light and Kiki could feel a new power in her. "Now Suzaku no Miko, summon Suzaku." Kiki opened her mouth, and then closed it. Kyandee raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter? Summon your god Suzaku no Miko! You know what will happen if you don't."  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!" Tasuki aimed the Tessen at Kyandee who quickly put up a barrier. "Fool, you dare attack me?!" she formed an energy ball in her hands and fired it at Tasuki who dodged it. Tasuki fired it again and it surrounded Kyandee's throne. He fired it once more having it surround Tsu. Nuriko and Tamahome came out. Nuriko quickly ran over to Kiki and grabbed her wrist. They left and headed down the corridor. Kiki noticed that they were heading back to the entrance, "Nuriko, we can't leave yet. We have to get Chichiri!" Nuriko shook his head, "Don't worry about, Mitsukake, Hotohori and Chiriko already got him. They're waiting for us at the entrance."  
  
Nuriko pulled on Kiki's wrist a little to get her moving faster, but suddenly stopped. "Where do you think your going with the Suzaku no Miko?" Tsu stood there with his sword in hand. "You can't just go back on your word Suzaku no Miko, Kyandee still has control over his life, betray your word to Kyandee and his soul will be destroyed." Kiki's eye's widened, "Don't! Please don't!" Tsu grinned, "Then come with me Suzaku no Miko and I'll take you back to Kyandee." Nuriko stood in front of Kiki, "Then why don't we make our own deal then. If you can defeat all three of us, Kyandee can have Kiki. But if we win, Kyandee has to come and get her herself." Tsu scowled and closed his eyes, after about a few seconds he opened them again, "Kyandee agrees to your terms. She will spare is life during this battle, but once it's over and you refuse to come, she'll kill him without a second to spare."  
  
The battle was on. Tasuki offered to go first, but Nuriko stepped up in front of him. "Nuriko! I wanna take 'im on!" Nuriko glared at Tasuki. That shut him up. Tsu held out his sword as Nuriko ran at him. Tsu thrust the blade, but Nuriko slid under the attack and tripped him. Taking one step back Nuriko then kicked Tsu into the wall. Nuriko back up next to Tasuki and whispered, "Take Kiki to the entrance, I'll meet you guys there." Tasuki nodded and quickly ushered Tamahome and Kiki out of the corridor and they left. Nuriko turned to Tsu who was standing back up again, wiping blood from his mouth, "Nice kick there lady." Nuriko snickered a little, "Ahh, stupid boy, you are mistaken. Although I won't correct you, but at least your stupidity fits you." Tsu narrowed his eyes and charged at Nuriko who stepped aside and kneed Tsu in the gut.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Tasuki led Tamahome and Kiki to the front entrance where Chiriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake were waiting. "Chichiri!" Kiki sped up and ran over to Mitsukake who was holding Chichiri. Her eyes saddened seeing him. He was worse then when she had last left him. His breathing was slow and shallow. His wound from the earlier Ki blast was beginning to bleed through the bandages. "This. this is all my fault. it's all my fault!" Kiki lowered her head and as tears fell she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Tasuki, "It's not yer fault, Kyandee is witch, pure evil with no soul. So don' blame yerself. He wouldn't want you to. I'm sure everythin' will turn out for the best. Ok?" Kiki nodded "Ok."  
  
Nuriko ran into the entrance hall, "We'd better get going guys, Kyandee will be here shortly." Tasuki's blinked, "Ya beat 'im already??" Nuriko rolled his eyes, "Like he was hard. Nothing more than just a little boy with a sword." They quickly left and headed out into the forest. "Is it just me, or do we always end up in some stupid forest?" Tasuki asked. Nuriko sighed, "I don't know Tasuki, but it sure seems that way doesn't it?" Tamahome looked back at them, "Quit talking and keep running. It won't take long for Kyandee to find us!" Tasuki glared at Tamahome, "Were we talkin' to ya!? I don' think so!" Tamahome stopped running and tripped Tasuki. "That's it Tamahome! Yer so dead!" Nuriko skidded to a stop and quickly separated the two, "Come on there's no time for this stupid foolishness! We have to keep moving!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
The senshi and Kiki managed to make it to the outside gates of Konan. "Hurry up Hotohori! Call your guards and get them to open the gate!" Nuriko exclaimed at the young ruler. Hotohori frowned, "I've been calling, but there are no responses." "There won't be anyone coming to save you. Everyone in Konan is dead." Kyandee appeared on the back of Byakko. "Such a waste of my powers, but don't worry there is plenty left for you." Hotohori became enraged and drawing his sword he ran at Kyandee who simply threw him back into the gate.  
  
Nuriko clenched his fists, "You'll pay for harming his majesty!" Nuriko ran at Kyandee and managed to knock her off Byakko. Kyandee landed on her feet and dodged a punch from Nuriko, "There is no doubt you're strong. You did manage to kill Tsu. Although I kinda liked him, best evil minion I've had in a long time!" she threw an invisible force at Nuriko sending him backwards into the gate as well. "That gate is becoming a lovely pit stop for Suzaku seishi. Anymore want to stop there?" She walked out from behind Byakko, "If so, just come at me." She said laughing. Tasuki growled a little, "Your going to pay for all those who you killed!" Tamahome stepped out in front of Tasuki. "Dammit! Why do you all just brush me aside!! I want to fight the bitch too!!" Tamahome didn't look back, "The others are going to need you." Tasuki glared at the back of his head.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika: All right, it sure too long enough to get this chapter up, but it's up. Tasuki: What's wrong?! Rika: You know, that would be like peeking if I told ya. Tasuki: I wanna know!! ::Chichiri pops out from no where:: Rika: Chichiri-kun!!! Chichiri: Nani no da? ::Rika tackles Chichiri and clings to him:: Chichiri: Da? Tasuki: How come no one clings to me??? ::Rika tackles and clings to Tasuki:: Tasuki: ::blinks:: Rika: Time to go! ::poof and vanishes:: 


	15. Emptiness

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and said they liked my story and gave me hints on how to make it better. Although there is one person who I would like to extend a very special thank you too. Arigato Gozaimas Meg-Chan, for all your help and creative ideas that have given me something to write with. These last few chapters have been difficult, but with your help these final chapters will be completed as well! :bows: Arigato.  
  
Chapter 15 - Emptiness  
  
Tsuki stared at the back of Tamahome's head, "What are ya talkin' bout Tamahome?" There was no response from the warrior. "Tamahome! Answer me!" Tamahome turned around and smiled at him, "It's up to you to protect them now. I'll try to hold Kyandee off for as long as I can. Take them to Mt. Reikaku, got it?" Tasuki looked back at the others and then nodded, "Alright Tamahome, ya can count on me. Just don' get yerself killed, ya got that?" Tamahome nodded, "Got it." Tasuki ran back to the others and quickly explained what was going to be done. Mitsukake, Chiriko and Kiki began to walk as Tasuki managed to awake Nuriko who would carry Hotohori. Tasuki gave one last glance at Tamahome as they headed off towards the mountain path.  
  
Kyandee glared at Tamahome, "So, you want to play with me now? Fine then, you'll be the first seishi to actually die!" Tamahome went into his fighting stance as Kyandee prepared for his attack. "Send your god away." Kyandee sighed at this command, but did so anyway. "There, now come at me so I can finish this quickly!" Tamahome ran at Kyandee and managed to dodge her first attack, he followed the same movements that Nuriko had used on Tsu. He managed to land a few good hits, sending her through trees and brush. This caught Kyandee off guard at first, but it didn't take long for her to figure out his strategy. She hit him with a full force attack, knocking him over into the ground. "Playtime is over, it's time to get serious."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Tasuki banged on the hideout door, "Why the hell are they not answerin the damn door for?" he kicked it open, but stopped short as he walked in. Kiki peered out from behind him, "What's wrong Tasuki?" she gasped. All around the floor were the dead bodies of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. Tasuki ran down one of the hallways and burst through a door. His eye's widened, "Kouji!" kneeling down he turned his friend over. "Kouji, answer me! Answer me dammit!" Kouji slowly opened his eyes, "G-Genrou. ya came." He tried sitting up, but moaned in pain and fell back down. "Don' move Kouji, ya hurt real bad, keep movin and ya'll only hurt yerself more. Now tell me who did this to ya?" Kouji nodded weakly, "Not completely sure, some loud mouthed woman came bustin in and started askin bout ya and teh others. We told her that ya guy's weren' here and that even if ya were we wouldn' tell her anyway."  
  
Tasuki turned around to see the other's standing there. "It was Kyandee wasn't it." Kiki asked softly, she turned to Mitsukake, "Can you help him Mitsukake?" he nodded silently. "Nuriko, will you hold Chichiri?" "Sure." Nuriko shifted Hotohori to one shoulder and placed Chichiri on his other. Mitsukake knelt down on the other side of Kouji and held out his hand. Everyone watched silently as the green light from Mitsukake's hand surrounded Kouji and the wounds disappeared. Kouji sat up slowly and was amazed to see that there wasn't a scratch on him. "Yer gonna be OK now Kouji." Tasuki said helping Kouji up.  
  
Kouji looked over at the other seishi and Kiki, "Whose that woman ova there Tasuki?" Kouji asked pointing at Kiki. Tasuki gave him a fanged grin, "That's Kiki, she's Miaka and Tamahome's daughter. Teh new Suzaku no Miko." "She's kinda cute for a woman." Kouji said and started walking over to Kiki. Tasuki got in his way, "Back off, she's already taken." Kouji blinked, "Is she your woman Tasuki? I thought you didn't like women." Tasuki hit him over the head, "No you idiot, she's not my woman!" he pointed over at Chichiri on Nuriko's shoulder, "She's Chichiri's woman!" Kouji rubbed the back of his head, "Yer monk friend? Isn't he too old fer her though? She's fifteen ain't she?" Tasuki was becoming very frustrated, "No she's not, she's older than Miaka was when Miaka came ova into the book." "Ahh, I see now."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
  
  
"So that woman who attacked us is called Kyandee." Kouji asked after Tasuki filled him on why they were there. "Yea, she's hell bent on gettin' Suzaku from Kiki." Kouji nodded thoughtfully, "And now Kiki's dad is tryin to beat her up?" "Yep, he told me to take them and Kiki here, I guess he's hopin he can spare us some time or somethin. He betta stay alive thou, or Miaka will probably get herself into here somehow and kill me for listenin to him. Well I'm ready fer that stupid woman, she is gonna pay for what she did here." Tasuki pulled out his Tessen and glared at it, "She is so gonna pay." Nuriko walked in from another room and sat down next to Chiriko. "Did you Kiki to fall asleep Nuriko?" Hotohori asked, he had woken up a few moments ago. Nuriko nodded, "Yeah, but I'm worried we won't have long to rest. Tamahome is strong, but I don't know how long he'll be able to last against Kyandee."  
  
Kiki waited until she was sure they were all lost in their little conversation. She stood up and looked out the window. "Kyandee, she's so strong, the only way to beat her would be to summon Suzaku and wish for her to be killed. But I'm sure that if I did she'd steal him before I could even make that wish. She has to have a weakness though, everyone does, but what could it be?" There was a small shine from somewhere, looking down she saw it was from the crystal on the necklace that Chichiri gave her. She held it in her hand, "I wonder." Kiki thought about how Kyandee had complained about the light from the room. "Could Kyandee."  
  
There was a scream from Kiki's room and they all rushed in, Tasuki making it in first. He screamed and fell backwards. "Tasuki what's wrong? What the hell is that?!" Kouji asked pointing at the one and the only Taiitsu-kun. "Well that was an expected reaction, rude, but expected." Kiki was on the floor breathing heavily, "Stupid old hag, popping out from no where." Taiitsu-kun turned towards her, "Watch your tongue young lady!" Kiki tried to back into the wall further, but there wasn't any more room. Tasuki stood back up, "Do ya get some sorta sick pleasure outta scarin' people?" Taiitsu-kun glared at Tasuki, "No, it just happens, now be quiet! I came here to warn you people and you all just complain about it." Everyone stared at the old woman waiting for her warning. "Kyandee is on her way here, so prepare yourselves."  
  
Kiki stood up slowly, "Then does that mean she killed my dad?" Taiitsu- kun, "No, your father is still alive, I'm surprised at how well he did. He managed to actually injure Kyandee a good deal. I sent him back to you're world before she could finish him off." Kiki sighed relieved. "Well I'll be off then, best of luck to you all, you're the last hope of this world, as well as the last of the people." Kiki pulled on Taiitsu-kun's arm, "Wait, can you help Chichiri?" Taiitsu-kun turned around, "No I can't." "Why not?!" "Because Kyandee's power's cancel out mine, she is more powerful than me since she represents darkness and destruction. If you kill her though, Chichiri will be set free from her curse. Understand?" Kiki nodded slowly, "Yes." "Good then, I'm off! I'll be back when you kill her." Everyone blinked as she disappeared.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Miaka had found Niko and chased her back to her apartment. "Stop this foolishness and give me the book!" Miaka said banging on the door. "No way! I have strict orders not too. Ack!" Niko lost her footing and Miaka slammed the door opened. There was a bright red light that filled the room. Miaka and Niko shielded their faces and when the light had faded Tamahome was on the couch where the book had been. His clothing was ripped and torn in several places and there were large burns and scratches all over his body. "Tamahome!" Miaka cried out and ran over to him. Niko picked up the book that had been pushed off the couch, "Is he ok?" she asked. Miaka nodded, "Yeah I think he'll be ok, he's still breathing." Tamahome opened his eyes and sat up quickly, "Kyandee! Huh?" he blinked and looked around, "Where I am?" Miaka hugged him, "Your back home!" Tamahome looked down at her and over at Niko. "That old wrench! She sent me back!!"  
  
Niko opened the book, "Yeah, she did, she just warned the others too. Kyandee is heading for them." Miaka's eyes widened and she reached for the book. Tamahome held her back, he was weak, but still stronger than Miaka "Easy there Miaka. How about we let Niko read and you sit here quietly next to me?" Miaka sighed, but gave in. Niko took a seat on the chair across from the couch and turned the page. "Not long after Taiitsu-kun's warning Kyandee appeared. Even though she had been injured by the seishi Tamahome, she still had plenty of power."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"So I have finally found you all. You're stupid friend gave me some trouble and managed to escape. But you won't be as lucky as him. Your end is right here." Kyandee said as she created a giant Ki blast and aimed it at them all. Tasuki jumped to the front and pulled out his Tessen, "Yer gonna pay for killin my friends!" Kyandee let the blast go, "Try me!" Tasuki ran towards the blast, "Rekka Shinen!!" he fired at the blast and as the two forces met the Ki blast was destroyed and Kyandee was hit with the flames. "Yer not gonna hurt anyone else anymore!" he yelled, "Rekka Shinen!!!" Kyandee put up a shield, but it just barely held out. Kyandee stood up, her breathing labored, "Someone how. you've all. gotten stronger. I don't know how. but. you are." Tasuki gave her a fanged grin, "Then how bout I send ya on yer way then?"  
  
Kyandee smiled, "Please. do, I give up." Tasuki aimed the Tessen at Kyandee, "It was not nice knowin ya! Rekka Shinen!!!" as the flames charged at Kyandee, she grinned and as they hit her they were countered back, stronger. Tasuki was thrown back against the wall almost annihilated. Kiki tried to run out, but Hotohori held her back, "Stay back, please. If you go out there it may only make things worse." Kiki stopped struggling. Nuriko walked out, "You were just pretending." Kyandee nodded happily, "Yeah, I was, but you're stupid friend was so cocky to believe that he could actually defeat me." Nuriko glared at her, "Well I'm not, so prepare yourself." "Come at me if you wish too." Nuriko ran at Kyandee and as he dodged the first attack he jumped up and kicked Kyandee down.  
  
Nuriko kicked Kyandee into a wall and proceeded to throw punches at her. "Get out of here now! I'll take care of her!" Nuriko yelled kicking Kyandee's head to the ground. Kouji grabbed Tasuki and they left. Kiki was carrying Chiriko since he was getting to tired to run and they followed Kouji who was leading the way. Suddenly Kouji stopped. "What is with the hold up?" Hotohori asked. "That wrench, she blocked the exit!" Kiki looked around, "There's no other way out from here, we have to try and find another way." They began to head back to take a different exit when the main corridor became blocked off. "She's tired of chasing us." everyone turned to Kiki, "She wants to try and finish us off as quickly as possible now. That means Nuriko did some good damage, I just hope he's ok."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Why don't you give up while you still have the chance?" Kyandee said as Nuriko stood up slowly from the last attack. "I will protect Kiki from you like I protected her mother before her." Kyandee sighed, "You seishi are so annoying with this whole lovey dovey protect crap. It's really starting to tick me off now. But it doesn't matter, I have them trapped right where I want them and once I'm done with you I'll go and finish them off." Nuriko ran and punched Kyandee hard in her face, "I won't allow to harm any of them!" Kyandee rubbed her cheek, "Ow. that hurt you know!" Nuriko grinned, "Good, cause this is too."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kouji sat down next to Kiki who was holding Chiriko while he slept. "So yer the daughter of that girl who came here before?" Kiki nodded, "Yep." "How'd ya get here exactly?" Kiki shifted Chiriko a bit, but didn't wake him up, "I was pulled in through a book from the library. I'm not even sure why I looked at it; something just pulled me towards it I guess. Hey, is Tasuki going to be ok?" Kouji nodded, "Yer friend ova there, the tall silent guy said that Tasuki would be fine. What happened to yer monk friend?" Kiki looked over at Chichiri where Mitsukake was checking the wound from Tsu's Ki blast. "Kyandee put some sort of spell or curse on him, she can control its power at her own will. It's ripping his soul apart and if we don't destroy her soon or get her to break it, he'll die." she looked down sadly, "It's my fault too."  
  
"It's always your fault!" there was a large blast and the rocks blocking the entrance to corridor were destroyed. Kyandee stood there grinning, "Well there you all are, have fun sitting here awaiting your demise?" Hotohori took the stand this time, holding his sword out ready for battle. "I will not allow you to get any closer Kiki. You have caused more than enough pain and it's time for you feel some of your own!" Kyandee narrowed her eyes, "I am feeling some, your stupid drag queen back there really hurt me. And he didn't even say sorry. You all are such rude seishi. At least you welcome me to your funerals, and let me tell you, they are so lovely." Hotohori's eyes flashed with rage, "You will not live to see another, your end is here."  
  
Kyandee created her own sword, "Fine then, I'll see about that." The two charged each other, the swords clashing viciously. All the anger Hotohori had been keeping back, all the pain and sadness was released. His sword slashed at Kyandee violently, tearing her skin and pouring blood. "I will make sure you pay for all those who you have killed," he slashed her arm, "all the homes you have destroyed," another slash at her thigh, "and for all the sadness you have brought to everyone!" he cut her hand making her drop the sword. Kyandee was pinned against a wall with the tip of Hotohori's sword at her neck.  
  
Kiki sensed something different about Kyandee, "Hotohori stop!" Hotohori didn't remove the sword, "Why? If we let her live she will just kill everyone here and force you to summon Suzaku." "That's not Kyandee! It's Nuriko!" Hotohori pushed the tip a little closer, drawing blood, "How can she be? There is only one Kyandee and this is her. The real Kyandee killed Nuriko!" Kiki stood up and ran over to Hotohori and tried to pull him away, "Stop now Hotohori or you'll hurt Nuriko. Look into the eye's and you'll see it's really Nuriko, please Hotohori, you must believe me!" Hotohori stared into Kyandee's eyes; they were calm and kind looking, like they trusted him. Hotohori stepped back dropping the sword.  
  
"Damn." Kyandee said before changing back into Nuriko and fainting. Hotohori grabbed him before he fell. Kiki looked up at Hotohori, "She was using him, I could tell. Nuriko wouldn't want to hurt you and wasn't allowing Kyandee to fight hard through him. Kyandee must be to weak to fight herself. Hotohori! Allow my to use your sword." Hotohori blinked and before he could say anything Kiki grabbed the sword and ran out. "Kiki! Come back!" "Don't worry!" she said and vanished down the corridor. Hotohori looked back, "Will someone help me, I can't carry him."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki stopped in the main hall, "I know you're here Kyandee. Come out!" she said looking around. Kyandee stepped out from a dark corner, "So, you've stolen your friend's sword and plan to kill me with correct?" "You know for the bad guy, your not stupid." Kyandee laughed a little, "Bad person, and for the good guy your pretty smart too. A little dim, but smart." Kiki frowned a little, "Good person, and you're going to pay for all the horrible things you have done." Kyandee rolled her eyes, "Why must all repeat the same damn thing over and over, I got the point the first time." "Well you just don't seem to get the point, allow me to show you!" Kiki said pointing the sword at Kyandee. "Very funny Suzaku no Miko, very funny." Kyandee recreated the sword from earlier, "Ready when you are." "I'm ready."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika: Well that ends Chapter 15; I didn't expect it to make it this far. Chapter 16 may take some time though, I have to redo Chapters 1-14 and repost those and stuff. In addition, I have to work on my other stories that I have been neglecting lately. Tasuki: Ya put to much work on yerself Rika. Rika: You think so? Tasuki: Yea ::nods:: Rika: I should be able to handle this though, I just hope no one ends up dying or anything. Tasuki: What do ya mean by that? Rika: Huh? Oh nothing.. Tasuki: Rika! Rika: Hai? Oh look at the time, gotta fly Tasuki! ::disappears:: 


	16. Requiem

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Chapter 16 - Requiem  
  
Kiki and Kyandee stared at one another each holding their own sword, waiting for the first attack. Their eyes focused on each other's; no sound was heard except for their breathing. Finally Kyandee made the first charge her sword raised. Kiki held hers up and the swords clashed against each other. Kiki started making the charges and kept pushing Kyandee back and she got her up to the wall. Kyandee quickly blocked Kiki's next attack and threw her back. Kiki just barely managed to block Kyandee's attack and flipped Kyandee over her.  
  
Standing back up, the two charged each other again. Each attack meeting a block and another attack. Their strengths were evenly matched as well as their attacks. The only way one of them was going to win was if the other lost her concentration or made one small mistake. Kiki shoved Kyandee back, making trip over a fallen chair. Kyandee kicked the chair over at Kiki, knocking her over. Getting back up Kyandee ran at Kiki who tried to block the attack, but failed. Kiki cried out in pain and held her arm that was bleeding heavily.  
  
Kiki slashed at Kyandee's thigh weakly. Her eyes widened in surprised, even though Kyandee was in pain, there was no blood coming from her wound. Kyandee smirked slightly, "Surprised are we? Don't be. For living thing there is an opposite to it. Taiitsu-kun is my opposite. The goddess of creation. I am the goddess of destruction. Life can be destroyed, but death cannot." Kiki stood up, "It can. you may be able to bring death, but you alone are not immune to it."  
  
Kyandee laughed and raised her sword up, "That may be true, but I have wasted too much time trying to get Suzaku from you. I will end your life now and just wait for someone else to come and summon him! Farewell Suzaku no Miko!!" she swung it down swiftly, but it was flung to the side as Kiki slashed at her hands. She kicked Kyandee down and stood up. "And I have wasted too much time allowing you to push me around. You have hurt those who I care for deeply and I cannot allow you to live any longer and hurt others, I cannot. And I won't."  
  
Kiki slammed the sword deep into Kyandees chest. "Farewell Kyandee Kuro. You will not have to wait any longer for anything." Kyandee grinned weakly, "T-t-true, but you'll be losing something too." "We'll see." Kiki pulled the sword out quickly, but as she did she felt something from deep within her disappear, "Chichiri?" In a bright light Kyandee's body vanished. It became tiny particles that broke apart into nothing. When the light had faded there was no trace that her body had ever been there. Kiki looked at the holy sword in her hands, there was no blood on it. "She. she wasn't even a real person."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Wounded and exhausted the Suzaku no Miko headed back to where her seishi were, still perplexed by Kyandee's final words." Niko smiled, "She defeated Kyandee! Way to go Kiki!" Miaka looked up at Tamahome smiling happily, "She's going to be coming back soon. Tamahome what's wrong?" Tamahome looked over at the book, "But what happens when she summons Suzaku? She's too weak, he'll devour her for sure. And what about Chichiri? She can't stay there with him, she's going to be hurt again." Miaka sighed, "You are being negative Tamahome, I'm sure things will work out. They did for us. Continue Niko." Niko nodded, "As the Miko walked through the entrance to the room, she saw everyone look at her sadly."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Kiki asked walking in. "Tasuki? Nuriko? Hotohori? Why are you all looking like that? Why is Chiriko crying?" Nuriko spoke up, "We all felt Kyandee disappear, but as she did." Kiki started shaking her head, "No." "So did Chichiri's life force." "No! That can't be! It's not true! It's, it's not true." she ran over to him, falling to her knee's, "Please, wake up Chichiri, wake up! You can't be dead! Wake up!!" as the tears fell she lowered her head, "I wasn't fast enough. I, I couldn't help." she reached out to him when something shined in her eye.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Niko paused in her reading for a moment and looked over at Miaka and Tamahome. Miaka was crying into Tamahome's chest, who was holding her. Niko turned back to the book; "The Miko looked down to see it was the crystal on her necklace that was shining. A tear had fallen on it and as it slid down and fell into her lap the crystal burst into light. The chain disappeared and the crystal hovered lightly in front of her. The Miko reached out to touch it and felt like something was draining her body."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki pulled her hand back a little and looked at it, "It drains my energy from me." she reached out again and felt the same thing, this time she didn't pull back. The others watched silently, none of them moving that was until they noticed Kiki beginning to weaken. Tasuki caught her and kept her from collapsing onto the ground. "It's not fair Tasuki, I'm not even strong enough to help him now." he shook his head and held out his hand, "Ya are, don' worry, we'll help ya as well." The rest joined in, and soon the crystal was shining brighter than before. Reaching out, Kiki touched the crystal and felt its power, "Please, help us." the light filled the room, blinding everyone. A small beam emerged and went into Chichiri's body. The light faded out and back into the crystal as it fell into Kiki's hand. Everyone waited in silence for a response, but nothing seemed to be happening. Kiki squeezed the crystal in her hand, praying for him to come back.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Rika: It's short I know, heh, but none of you will know the true ending! Tasuki: What are ya sayin? Rika: I wish I knew Tasuki Tasuki: Ight' then Rika: Sorry its short, but the last chapter will be long, I hope. Remember R&R!!  
  
Tasuki: Flame if ya want, I can send 'em back at ya! Ey' Rika, what's that title suppose ta mean? Rika: Requiem is a song played for the dead, I thought it fit nicely with this chapter. ::smiles:: Tasuki: Yer weird. Rika: Arigato! See ya Tasuki-san! ::poof and disappear:: 


	17. Rebirth

The Never Aging Darkness  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Chapter 17 - Rebirth  
  
"After not being seen for so long, the sun began to rise across the horizon. It's gently rays fell across the once blackened lands and seas, warming them anew. Although the world that was once filled with life was now vacant. Forests made only of trees and rivers made only of water, no humans or animals in either. The once prosperous world was now nothing but land, sea, and air. Only the Suzaku no Miko and her friends remained, but another loss seemed close to hitting them as well." Niko closed the book, "I can't read it anymore." Tamahome reached out, "I'll continue then." Niko handed the book to him.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Small rays of light were filtered in through the blocked entrance. They landed softly on the ground and on the faces of the waiting warriors. Kiki felt Tasuki squeeze her hand in reassurance, but she prayed that Chichiri would come back in the end. "Please, wake up Chichiri. wake up. We need you, you can't leave now." the tears had started to fall again and she couldn't stop them, she didn't want too. She lowered her head and felt the tears fall on her lap. "I don't want to be alone again. I don't. You promised you'd always be there to protect me and that I wouldn't have to be hurt again, but how can you if you break your promise? Please come back Chichiri!! Come back." Tasuki looked down at her sadly feeling her body shake as she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiki. Please, don't cry." Kiki looked up as Nuriko gasped, her heart beating hard. Her eye's widened, "Chi.chi.ri. Chichiri!" she flung her arms around the now sitting seishi. He embraced her, holding her tight. "I was so afraid." she said softly, happy to be in his arms again. "You don't have to be anymore. I will never leave you, no da." The others looked at one another smiling, glad to have their friend back with them again. Suddenly there was a crash from behind them. "It's gonna collapse, we gotta git outta 'ere quick." Kouji said jumping up.  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"About time you all showed up." A voice said behind Tasuki when they had all safely evacuated the bandit hideout. Tasuki grabbed his Tessen and was about to use it when he screamed and fell backwards yelling, "Demon!!" Everyone turned around to see Taiitsu-kun floating a few inches from where Tasuki had been standing. "Now that's uncalled for Tasuki. I came to congratulate Kiki on successfully destroying Kyandee. I am also glad that your still here Chichiri. But there is still unfinished business to attend too." She looked at Kiki, "You still have to summon Suzaku and have three whishes granted so that you may return back to your own world. Any questions about what you may and may not wish from Suzaku??"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Kiki ran through the forest, avoiding fallen trunks and branches, skidding to a stop at the edge of a steep slope. "Kiki, wait no da!" Chichiri yelled running after her. He ran out from the forest and grabbed her arm as she was starting to slide down the slope. "Kiki, stop no da." "No! I don't want to summon Suzaku and leave!" he pulled her back up gently, "Listen Kiki you have to no da. You can't remain in this world forever no da. It's not your own no da." "It's not fair." she leaned her head on his chest, "I want to stay here with you, I don't want to go back, without you. I can't live without you Chichiri." A tear slid down her cheek, "I can't." Chichiri removed his mask and lifted her head up, "Don't cry, I will find a way to go to your world. That way I can keep my promise to you." "What if you can't? I'll never be able to see you again. I-" He leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off. "I'm sure there is a way. Trust me no da." He pulled a strand of her hair out of her face, smiling at her. She nodded, "I trust you."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
Everyone looked over as Chichiri and Kiki returned. Taiitsu-kun lowered her eyes, "Ready to summon Suzaku now?" Kiki nodded slowly, still looking sad. "But first, you never let me finish my answer, you Miko's get so dramatic and-" one of the Lai-Lai popped up, "And just run off!" another sprang out of no where, "Yeah just run off!!" Taiitsu-kun glared at them, "No one invited you! Now be quiet. There is a way, but they just can't be thrown into your world now. They have to be reincarnated." Kiki glared at Taiitsu-kun, "Why didn't you say that earlier?!" "You ran off before I could, that's why. Now, you know the prayer to summon Suzaku correct?" Kiki nodded, "Yes, I'm ready." "Then begin." Kiki put her hands together and closed her eyes. As she started to say the prayer the symbols of the seishi appeared on her body.  
  
"The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue I summon the, Suzaku, guardian of the south. I now beseech you to appear before us. From the southern palaces of heaven, for the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence. Hear us Suzaku. With your power, destroy all evil that threatens us. Grant us our wishes and save us, Suzaku. Answer our plea and descend to us now  
from the heavens above!"  
  
As she finished the area became filled with a red light and when Kiki opened her eyes Suzaku was standing in front of her. "Are you the Miko who summoned me?" she nodded. "If you wish to gain my powers you must couple with me. Then use my powers say Kai-jin and your wish. You will receive three wishes. Are you ready?" "Yes." There was a flash of light and Kiki felt her body become infused with his strength. The red light disappeared and Kiki found herself back with the others. "Kiki, you ok no da?" she nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." "Then start making your wishes so you can return to your world, the sooner, the better." Tasuki glared at Taiitsu-kun, "Ya dun have ta rush her ya ol' hag!" Taiitsu-kun loomed over Tasuki, "Would you mind repeating that?" "Heh, heh, no."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"The Suzaku no Miko discussed with her seishi about what to wish for and in the end, decided that the seishi, Kouji, Taiitsu-kun, and the Lai- Lai would be reborn into the Miko's world." Tamahome looked over at the two girls smiling, "The others, they're coming here!" Miaka's face lit up, "That's so good to hear, it'll be so nice to see them all again." Niko clasped her hands together, "This is awesome! Kiki and Chichiri can stay together and everything, she'll be her normal self again! Can I read now??" Tamahome handed her the book, "Go ahead." "Yay!" she opened it and continued reading, "So with the decision made, the Suzaku no Miko was prepared to make her first wish."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
"Kai-jin!" the symbol of Suzaku shined on her forehead. "I wish that all who remain in this world to be reborn into mine!" With the last word said, everyone's bodies were surrounded in a red light and began to vanish. Kiki felt her body drained of some of its energy, but she continued with her second wish. "Kai-jin!" the symbol reappeared, "Return me to my own world!" With the wish granted Kiki saw her body vanishing in the red light and the world she had spent so much time in, disappear. "Farewell Universe of the Four Gods and thanks."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
When Kiki reopened her eyes, she found herself on the couch of Niko's apartment. "Welcome back Kiki! You did it!" Niko exclaimed happily. Kiki sat up, but was pushed down as her mom hugged her, "Oh Kiki!!! I was so worried about you!" Tamahome helped Niko pry Miaka off Kiki, "Miaka, calm down, you knew what was happening the whole time." "Honestly, we all knew she was safe in the end!" Miaka let go, causing Niko and Tamahome to fall backwards. "I'm fine mother, really." Tamahome stood up, "We're glad your back Kiki." Niko, "Yep! You bet we're glad!" Kiki nodded, "I'm glad to be back too." Niko smiled, "I bet you can't wait to see Chichiri again, huh?" Kiki felt her face redden, but she smiled anyways, "Yes, I can't."  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~ ~~*~~  
  
To Be Continued In -- Fushigi Yuugi: Kurai Kiseki 


End file.
